My Past Long Forgotten
by st. madness
Summary: Life has never come easy for Angela, and it is about to get worse. With seemingly everyone out to get her and a shock from her past, will she be able to survive? With a death threat over her head will love flare?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first FanFiction so please read and review and tell me what you think! I don't mind what you say as long as it's honest!**

**Also this story will have some bad language and violence!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 1

As I walk through the gates of my new school I get to thinking about the many I have already attended. True all of the others were, as far as everyone knew, all human inhabited, whilst this school is for supernaturals only. Of course if humans knew about this there would sure to be some kind of law against it. They would have the argument that we were discriminating against them. Although they wouldn't want us at their schools so I don't know where they expect us to go. I still doubt I will fit in here though, I have found out that no matter whether I am with humans or supernaturals I still seem to be unwelcome. They all think I am an evil, un-dead creature of the night. They do not understand me; I am very powerful, more powerful than anyone I have ever met, this is a large thanks to one of my powers, anyone that I do meet I can use their power anytime I want and against anyone that I wish. I am never shy to use this against my enemies and to prove myself to some poor, unsuspecting challenger. But I remain on top, I am feared by all that know of me, and most do. No one bothers to try and get close to me, although I would be a very useful ally. That is if I didn't get annoyed with, and then kill who I was supposed to be working with. This has happened many times in the past. Although I resent the 'un-dead creature of the night' comment as I am not a vampire. Sure, some could say that I have the tendency to suck the life out of people and all the fun out of any situation but I do not have fangs, nor do I drink blood, therefore, do the math. As for evil, well that's debatable really.

"Hey, are you new here?" I looked over at the source of the voice that had disturbed my thought, the guy was about the age that I appeared, 17, spots covered most of his face, he was about four inches taller than me, which doesn't say much because I'm only 4ft 5inch which I am currently trying to hide with the shoes I am wearing today. He had small brown eyes which were mostly hidden by his rectangle glasses that, with a designer label could be counted as style these days and he has black hair that hangs in a mess at the sides of his face. He wore a dark blue shirt and black jeans, clothes that wouldn't make him stand out in a crowd, and my guess would be that he prefers it that way. He's not very attractive but not that bad looking either, I have learnt in my many years of living it's usually the less attractive ones are the decent people.

He is attracted to me, though that isn't very hard to believe. I have fiery red hair that hangs two inches past my shoulders, the colour of the contacts I chose to wear today are a sparkling light blue, I am quite short but that is hidden by my black ankle boots, I am wearing a blue vest top, black skinny jeans and a black jacket. My curvy figure is shown off perfectly in this outfit, so, overall, I look _hot_. I can make pretty much any guy fall in love with me, using a combination of my looks, my charm, flirting and my powers of persuasion, which makes getting answers a lot easier. People will probably question my sanity with my colour choice in this weather. It may be hot to them but I have lived in the Sahara desert before now so I can deal. Even though I do not wish to talk to the boy, it is considered rude not to answer, and besides, I might need him for something at a later date.

"Have you seen me around here before" he seemed surprised at my answer. Well I said it would be rude not to answer, I didn't say I was going to do so nicely.

"Um er, well no. Stupid question I guess." No kidding, really? Hadn't figured that one out by myself. He appeared to be waiting for me to say something and seemed more than a little put out that I hadn't yet. I would guess that he is not very popular at this school, either because of how he looks, his family or the type of supernatural that he is. Although I do not know why people tend to look down their noses at water users, I have used that power many times to drown my opponents in the past, but let's not get in to that.

Sympathy and I have not been close acquaintances in the past but I felt sorry for this boy, I know what it is like to be considered useless and pushed to the side. So I tried to be a little more polite to the boy.

"What is your name?" I asked although I already know thanks to one of my powers. I 'borrowed' a mind reading power, but how could I not? Dear Mishy didn't even know of his great gift. It was just going to waste. Of course that was a very long time ago, and he's dead now.

"Brian" he replied.

"Well Brian, I'm Angela." I hear a few wolf whistles from the crowds that we pass as we head further in to the school. A strange look crosses Brian's face.

"Hey Angela, y'know you can walk away if you want."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm a loser, you should be careful who you hang around with, talking to me is pretty much social suicide. If you want to get in to the 'cool' gang then you should walk away now and just tell them I wouldn't leave you alone or something."

_'I don't know why I even bothered; she is totally out of my league. I hope she does walk away so I don't make a fool out of myself.'_ I heard him think to himself. Well, I'm definitely not leaving now.

"You shouldn't think so little of yourself. And what makes you think I want to be a part of this 'cool' gang?" I asked him.

"It's not just me, everyone thinks it. And because you're pretty, and you seem like the type." I ignored that last comment and pursued a different line of questioning.

"Oh and you would know this how? Because you're a mind reader?" He gave me a strange look.

"For all you know I could be." He says and smiles at me; he actually has quite a nice smile and probably a nice personality under that shell, and now I come to think about it he has a good sent as well, not evil, ok he would be a good person to hang out with. Hmmm but he wants to play it that way does he? Well two can play at that game. I smile back at him.

"Ok, so if you're a mind reader, what am I thinking right now?" His smile falters, seriously? How could he not have seen that coming?

"Um, er, um, well" I give off a little laugh.

"Calm down I know you're not a mind reader, I know what power you have." he frowns.

"Oh" is his only reply. I just raise an eyebrow questioningly. He sighs but answers me anyway. "My power is useless."

"Oh really? And what powers do you think are useful?"

"Well, mind reading I guess." Interesting…..

"Your right" he looks at me questioningly. So I continue, "Mind reading is useful-"

"See" he interrupts me.

"Let me finish" I say with maybe a little more force than necessary. He shuts up instantly. "Mind reading is useful. But have you ever tried drowning people with their thoughts?" He looked shocked at what I was getting at.

"But I would never-"

"I know" I interrupt, "You are too nice, I'm just making my point." He studies me silently.

"I get the feeling that there is more than meets the eye with you." I smile.

"What else does your 'feeling' tell you?"

"That it would be a mistake to ask what that is."

"See, I am right, you are smart."

"You never said-"

"I know, but I was thinking it. Which you would have known if you were a mind reader." I say and wink at him. "So you have two powers then." He looked confused.

"You are a water user and you have a good sense of those around you. You use the latter less as you are not as aware of it."

He looked amazed; he didn't have a clue what to say. I tend to have that effect on people.

"I have never heard of that kind of power before. And you managed to get all this from talking to me for 5 minutes?"

"Yes" He expected me to elaborate. I don't. Brian walks me to the office so I can get my timetable and then walks me to my first class.

"Do you need me to walk you to your next class as well?" He offers, how sweet. I can tell he is hopeful that I will say yes just by his face.

"Yeah that would be nice, thanks." I reply. Brian is shocked, but glad. I walk in to my first lesson, which is maths, and everyone stops and stares at me. Oh joy. I don't even know why I'm even surprised, this happens every time. The whispers start instantly. What, rumours about me already? I only just walked through the front gates. I walk up to the teacher's desk and gave him the slip that I am supposed to give every teacher today.

"Class be settled please" the teacher says. I started to sort through information in his mind to give me more info on my new teacher. It's an invasion of privacy I know and I would absolutely hate it if anyone did it to me but being able to slip in to people's heads undetected is just too tempting to pass up.

I found out that he is a 200 year old vampire. He was getting quite bored of life at one time after watching all of his friends and family die, but then he tried teaching and found that he had quite a passion for it. Hmmm well this should be interesting. Let's see how much he enjoys teaching me. I have been known to challenge and or publicly irritate my teachers. After a few classes they decided that teaching wasn't the right career choice for them. Of course, they were all human.

"Class, we have a new student with us today" he motioned to me. If they couldn't work out that he meant me then I'm seriously worried about their intelligence level.

"This is Angela. Angela why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself"

"No" I replied rudely.

"No?" he asked as if he hadn't heard me right, which would be incredibly unlikely considering he has enhanced hearing.

"You heard right, no."

"Not even your last name?"

"No" I answered bluntly.

"Why not?" he did not seem very pleased with my answers.

"I do not have one." He looked surprised at that but continued trying to get me to share something about myself.

"Would you like to tell the class what kind of supernatural you are?" Everyone looked interested now. I heard everyone's thoughts at once. Many appearing more than once - _'what power does the new girl have?'_, _'what is her problem with Mr. Bentlen? _'and _'why was she talking to that loser Brian?'_

That last one bothered me, just because he has sight and skin problems and maybe his family do not have as much money as others does not make him a loser.

But I answered simply.

"No" the teacher looked a bit impatient now.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's none of yours or _their_-" I glared around the room "-business." Mr. Bentlen folded his arms across his chest and looked me straight in the eyes and I returned a steady glare of my own. I felt a little tickle at the edges of my mind.

"Isn't it considered kind of rude to try and enter someone's mind without permission Mr. Bentlen?" he looked taken aback at being caught and the class started to whisper again.

"Quiet" he ordered and the class fell silent. So, the class fear this vampire teacher do they? Can't think why, I know for a fact from searching through his mind that he has always been a big softy. When he was a little boy he had two cats. One plain brown one that he named Fluffy and the other a pure white one that he called Snowball. Wow how original. I'm sure the class wouldn't fear him quite so much if they knew that.

"How do you know my name?" my gaze was starting to make him paranoid.

"It's on the form-" I motioned at the piece of paper in his hand. "-and on my timetable." The class laughed, then silenced instantly at a glare from Mr. Bentlen. He looked kind of embarrassed at being so foolish but he hid it well. But not well enough, I could still pick it up. Thanks to a certain empathic French baker whose name I cannot recall, but then again it was over 100 years ago.

Mr. Bentlen signed the slip, handed it back and motioned me to an empty seat. Right next to a jock. Oh fun for me. The teacher set some work and the chatter started up again.

"Do you need any help?" the jock I had sat next to asked me. His name is Johnny, but everyone calls him Jo. And the real question he wanted to ask me was, _'do you want to hook up after school?'_ Which I had taken directly out of his head. Hell no was the answer to that. I looked down at the work for the first time since it was handed to me, Algebra.

"No I'm okay thank you; I did this at my last school." And even if I hadn't, taking maths lessons from him would be a _bad_ idea. I'm serious a monkey would most definitely have a better chance of getting the answers right.

"So what's your name?" he asked. HELLO did the teacher not just introduce me like 5 minutes ago? I expect Jo was too busy looking at my chest.

"Angela" I answered anyway.

"So, Angela. Are you new here?" For God's sake! This guy is a complete moron! OMG and I have to sit next to this idiot every lesson? Oh God someone help me.

"Have you seen me around before?" I say repeating my words from earlier but with a little more force. He wasn't expecting that answer. Am I to have this conversation a lot today? Because if so I might just punch someone. Which would cause a lot of damage to said persons face.

"So, uh, you got a last name?" I think it might be Jo that I punch. I decided to just ignore him this time and he started to talk to a pretty blonde sat on his other side instead, deciding that I would be a little more difficult to get in to bed then he originally thought.

Man guys like that bug me. And so do blonde haired, blue eyed, big chested, skinny wasted bimbos. Those girls are so fake. Real girls don't look like that without surgery.

I met Brian outside of maths and he walked me to English. Something was bothering him.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Do you mind if I get going because my class is on the other side of the school."

"Oh yeah sure, see you at break."

"Alright, cool." he said while plastering a fake smile on his face. I knew what was bothering him I just wanted to know if he would tell me.

I walked in to English and handed the teacher the slip, there was no introducing myself nonsense she just showed me to my seat. Next to yet another jock. Seriously? This is not my lucky day. But he was in the middle of flirting with his girlfriend so I'm safe. For now.

"Hey" a small voice said from my right. I turned to see a tiny girl with dark red hair and little brown eyes. She was 16 but didn't look it. It doesn't help that she is meant to be in the year bellow but got moved up.

"Hey, I'm Angela." I decided to be nice to this girl. It turns out she doesn't have many friends in her year or this one. She smiled.

"I'm Abby."

"So what are we working on in this class?" I asked.

"Macbeth" she replied.

"Ahhhhh" I said with a smile.

"You like this play." It wasn't a question but I answered it anyway.

"Yeah I've done it once or twice." And acted in the original play, interesting times those were. Abby showed me what bit we were at and let me use her notes to help me.

"So where have you moved from?" she asked. Then after a thought she added,

"If you don't mind me asking." I searched her mind to see if she had heard about my conversation with Mr. Bentlen but she just didn't want to be rude.

"Paris."

"Cool, I've always wanted to go there what is it like?"

"Alright I guess, not the best place I have been, I prefer the countryside. I just love the shopping centres there" I say with a smile thinking about how much I spent. She laughed.

"Fair enough, I know what I'm like when I go shopping." She frowned and in her head she was also remembering how much she had spent on her last shopping trip, and how annoyed her parents were when they found out. The bell went and we packed up our stuff.

"Hey do you have anyone to hang around with?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'm hanging out with Brian." she seemed surprised. "If you want to come hang out with us then you are welcome, I don't really know a lot of people here. And by what I've seen most are jerks." That made her laugh and in her head I heard her agree with my comment.

"Sure that would be great thanks." She replied. We walked out in to the courtyard to try and find Brian. We dropped by the office first as I wanted to transfer one of my classes.

"Already got a class you think you won't like?"

"Something like that." It was easy enough to change my class and then we headed out to try and find Brian. "I think I know where Brian might be." I said to Abby, we walked around the cafeteria and sure enough there he was, sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. He was so deep in thought he didn't even hear us approach.

"Hey, Earth to Brian." I said with a smile.

"Hey Angela, oh hey Abby" he smiled at both of us and then said to me, "so, making friends already I hear." Oh he heard about maths then.

"Is the response - the jock was an asshole he deserved it good enough?"

"The jock? I meant your conversation with Mr. Bentlen, no one stands up to that teacher."

"Aw. Everyone's scared of the big, bad vampire?" I asked mockingly.

"How do you know he's a vampire?" he asked, wide eyed.

"Oh come on. It's totally obvious." I replied, trying to doge the question.

"Oh yeah, how so?" he asked.

"Well you pointed out yourself that everyone is scared of him. It was either that he is a vampire or the entire class is a bunch of wimps. Although I'm sure most are." Abby and Brian laughed at that.

"So what was that about a jock? What happened, who was it and is he still able to walk?" I laughed, he knows me so well already, I am sure that is in large thanks to his power that he subconsciously uses to get a better view of people. That is quite an interesting power he has. And as he has it I also now have it, I have never met anyone else who can do what I do, I don't steal people's powers they still have them and remain unaffected when I use their powers.

I was about to answer him when I saw a rugby ball flying towards Brian's head. I spun, and caught it in mid-air a few inches from Brian's face. The dumbass rugby player that threw it looked stunned. I threw it back at him. Hard. It hit him right in the stomach and he barrelled over, winded. Damn I should've aimed lower.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"You think that's my bad side? Then if you ever do get on my bad side you are in for a rude awakening my friend." he wasn't quite sure what to think of that and remained quiet.

A gang of rugby players came over to us including the one that I hit with the ball now that he had finally recovered, although he will have a nasty bruise tomorrow. He's lucky I didn't break any of his ribs. Abby, Brian and I all stood up as one when they got closer.

"What the hell was that?" the leader asked. He thought he was tough, just because he scored a few touch downs. I took a step forward.

"Well that was me, testing your star quarterbacks' reflexes. Not looking too good is it?" The leader, whose name is James was fuming. Brian tried to hide a smile with a cough and failed miserably. James didn't seem to like that very much.

"You're new here. So I think you need to be taught the rules. Jocks are at the top of the school. Newbies who do not yet have a social status are right at the bottom of the student body." He said with a smirk and his mates laughed along with him.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Well I don't give a shit." The jocks didn't seem to like that reply either. Oh well, cry me a river. James took a step closer to me, he was towering over me now and most would find it intimidating and I think that was what he was going for. I however remained unflinching.

"I think you need putting in your place." he said trying to act cool.

"And I'm guessing you're going to be the one to do it are you?"

"Hey mate that sounds like a challenge to me, are you going to let her talk to you like that?" one of his friends asked him.

I heard James' thoughts and that was a clear 'NO'.

"Yeah that's right" he said to me with a smirk answering my original question

"Well James, how is this for putting someone in their place?" I asked and I took a step closer, I was right in his face now; I lifted my leg ever so subtly and kneed him in the nuts. He fell to the ground, his hands on his crotch. Well he won't be using that department for a while I thought with a smile. But for now I had bigger problems, most of the crowds either laughed or let out 'ooooos'.

But the other jocks were not impressed. As one they all stepped forward, Brian and Abby were pushed away and the jocks formed a circle around me. So, I'm getting in to a fight on my first day? Well, I just set a new record. One jock threw a punch at my mid-section and I caught his hand in my fist. They were shocked at that but the jock whose hand I had, whose name was Adam, was more concerned about his hand and whether or not he was going to still be able to use it after I let go. I tightened my grip some more and I heard some of the bones break, none of the major ones though. Not yet. Blood started to run down his hand. Then, another guy from the circle aimed a kick at the back of my legs to knock me off balance, I kicked backwards and hit his leg and I heard a huge crack as I snapped his leg in half and he fell to the ground in agony. Well, serves him right. Three more jocks charged at me and I disposed of them just as quickly. Then I knocked Adam and two others out and I was just finishing off the last one when someone grabbed me from behind and tried to pull me off. I lashed out with my foot without even looking and hit my attacker in the stomach, i didn't understand why the hit didn't seem to faze my all that much, he grabbed my wrists and spun me around to face him. I expected to see another jock, but no.

It was Mr. Bentlen.

Oh crap.

* * *

**AN: So...like it? Hate it? Let me know and I will have chapter two up as soon as I can!**

**Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first FanFiction so please read and review and tell me what you think! I don't mind what you say as long as it's honest! ****Also this story will have some bad language and violence!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter all your reviews made me smile :).**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to aniw8i as this person was my first reviewer!**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the first but I shall try and make the nest one longer, I will not always be able to update this quickly it is just because I had already wrote a few chapters of this story so I just have to type them up and edit them.**

**I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**I own the plot and characters!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 2

I stopped struggling instantly. I am going to get in a lot of shit for assaulting a teacher! Wow, expelled on my first day of school, I just beat another of my records. If I thought that Mr. Bentlen would accept it, then I would apologise. But it's highly unlikely that he would so I'm not going to waste my breath.

He just stood there, fuming, every muscle in his body tensed for another attack. Hmm interesting, he thinks I'm a complete psycho! I don't take it personally though, that's not the worst that has ever been thought about me. In fact, it wouldn't even make the top ten. In attempts to reassure him that I was completely insane, I tried to speak like any normal person the age that I appear to be would. Even though, I am far from normal.

"Chill, I'm not going to attack you again." I said to a still tensed Mr. Bentlen. "I thought you were someone else." I added, trying to explain my actions. I glanced at the jocks that were littered over the courtyard. Some were being helped up and some were being helped in to wheel chairs by medical staff.

"You shouldn't have been fighting in the first place." Mr. Bentlen said, bringing my attention back to him.

"I know." was my only response.

"I don't want to hear it." He said "Let me guess, they started it right?" he paused and looked at me, only just realising what I had actually said. "Wait, what did you say?" he asked.

"I said, 'I know'. I know I shouldn't have been fighting in the first place." He looked stunned.

"Well I hope you understand that I still have to call the police in to talk to speak with you. It's school procedure." He didn't mean the human police of course; we would never be able to explain how a seemingly normal teenage girl managed to beat up a group of rugby players all by herself. Even saying that I have had Karate or Taekwondo training in the past it would still be a stretch, and then we would have the human police keeping a close eye on the school, which is the last thing we need. So to explain, there are two police forces, one for humans and the other for supernaturals. The human police force is run by humans and the supernatural police force is run by supernaturals. This makes things a lot easier to deal with for all involved.

"I understand." Was my only response. He regarded me cautiously, trying to figure out why I was taking this so well. When he had decided that I didn't have an ulterior motive, he nodded and took out his phone.

"Don't go wondering off." He said to me sternly.

"I won't"

I walked over to where Brian and Abby were standing, staring wide-eyed at me.

"Do you understand what's going to happen now?" Abby started, concerned. "He's calling the police. You'll be arrested." Oh sweet little Abby, so naïve. I couldn't help but smile at her concern though.

"I know who he's calling, trust me. I'll be fine. I won't be getting arrested today."

'_God, she must have some pretty good tricks up her sleeve to get out of this one. I hope she has a plan.' _I heard Brian think to himself.

"Oh I do." I said with a wink. His eyes widened a little more but he didn't seem too surprised that I could read his mind.

I always knew that this kid was smart. I heard a car pull up and I turned around as footsteps approached.

* * *

**AN: So...like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first FanFiction so please read and review and tell me what you think! I don't mind what you say as long as it's honest! ****Also this story will have some bad language and violence!**

**Two updates in one day! I will not always be able to update this quickly it is just because I had already wrote a few chapters of this story so I just have to type them up and edit them. Oh and as promised I managed to make this chapter longer :).**

**I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**I own the plot and characters!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 3

The officer took no notice of the crowds and walked straight up to Mr Jackson, the head teacher. While we were waiting for the police to show up, Mr Bentlen had filled Mr Jackson in on _all_ the gory details. The officer had obviously been here quite a few times, and by the look on his face, in his opinion, he had been here a few _too_ many times.

"So what seems to be the problem Head master?" He asked, Mr Jackson explained everything to him and he listened politely. They then called me over.

"Full name please." The officer said without even looking at me but sounding very official, you could tell that even though he did not necessarily want to be here, he took his job very seriously. He was not dressed in a police uniform like the humans do, they found that it restricts movement and it is not unexpected to have to either fight or chase someone when he is on the job. And although this is normal for police officers, when you are chasing supernaturals they tend to be a _lot_ faster. If you get what I mean.

"Angela" he looked at me when I didn't do as he asked. "I do not have a last name" I explained to him.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because I did not decide on one." He looked me over and decided in a heartbeat who I must be. Damn, is it that obvious? He seemed a little more wary now.

"Ok Angela, do I have your word that you will not do anything like this again?" Seriously, he's going down that road?

"I will promise you nothing." He sighed at my response and scratched the stubble coating his chin.

"Then I will have to arrest you." He replied, coming to the conclusion that I am most certainly not the type to come quietly.

"Oh yeah? Maybe you should ring Smithy before you do. See what he says." I said with a smirk. That response shocked him more than anything else I could have said. Hence why I said it.

"How do you know Smithy?" He asked me after a moment of hesitation.

"Why is the grass green? Why is the sky blue? I know a lot of things Benny. We both know that you do not have the patience or the energy to deal with me today. Maybe you should just ring your boss. You have no idea who you're dealing with." His eyes widened slightly when I called him by his first name but didn't comment. Nor did he comment on how I knew he was tired and his patience was wearing thin, probably just brushing it off thinking that it was obvious in his features.

"Actually, I think I do." was his reply.

"Then why have I yet to receive your call?" a new voice asked, filled with authority. A man appeared seemingly out of nowhere. But of course everyone here knew differently, I have always admired transporting powers.

"Ah Smithy, how are you on this fine day?" I asked with a smile. The whole school was out on the court yard now, staying completely silent so they wouldn't miss a single detail of what was going on.

"I have been better. What name do you go by at this moment in time?" he asked.

"Angela"

"And what are you doing causing trouble at a school?" he asked me, somewhat amused.

"Why I started this school just this morning." This answer surprised him like I knew it would but he didn't comment.

"And what did you do this time?" he asked as he looked down at the blood coating the floor.

"Just beat up a few jocks" I told him conversationally as if it was no big deal. Which to me, it really wasn't.

"Jocks again? Do you have some kind of personal vendetta against jocks or something?"

"Nah, they just bug me." I stated.

"I'm guessing since you actually enrolled at a school that business has been slow?" he asked.

"Yeah, it has been awhile since I have had a project. Things have been quiet. Everyone seems to be in hiding." He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Can't think why" he said still smiling, "so you thought enrolling at a supernatural school would be the perfect place to find trouble?"

"I do _not_ go looking for trouble." I stated a little offended.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. I thought back to all of my previous adventures.

"Oh wait, maybe I do go looking for trouble, my bad." Smithy smiled, the whole school seemed bewildered. The only times they had ever seen Smithy has been when he was furious. He doesn't get angry easily but with school students sometimes that is the only way to get your point across. And here he was having a friendly chat with the new girl? They all found it highly suspicious, and no doubt I would be bombarded with questions later.

"Will you at least, if not stay out of trouble, not cause any?" he asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I considered his question and said,

"I am not making any promises."

"It would be a mistake to ask such a thing. And I will give you a call if I find any work you may be interested in. Do you still have the same contact number?" he asked.

"No there was a…complication." He raised his eyebrow at that but didn't ask me to elaborate; he has learned that to do such a thing would be a complete waste of time. "I will email you my contact information." I added. He nodded and began to walk away with Benny beside him.

"Oh and Smithy?" he turned back around to face me, "One more thing before you go. You shouldn't over work your officers so much. Otherwise they may not reach your levels of expectations." I advised him, he knew that it was nothing over than that, advice.

"I will bear that in mind." And with that, Smithy and Benny left and the whole school erupted in to chatter.

* * *

**AN: So...Like it? Hate it? Let me know! The more reviews I get will make me more motivated to update faster!**

**Thanks xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first FanFiction so please read and review and tell me what you think! I don't mind what you say as long as it's honest! ****Also this story will have some bad language and violence! I should probably mention that anyone who is blonde please please please don't take offence to what is in this chapter! I'm sure it's not that insulting but I thought I should put this anyway!**

* * *

**Ok so to clear up some confusion:**

**aniw8i - You are welcome :).**

**And to answer your questions, firstly Angela isn't a set supernatural as her power allows her to use any body's powers, I am going to put more of an explanation of what exactly she can do hopefully the chapter after this one and if not then in chapter 6. **

**Brian can manipulate water, for example if someone were to step in a puddle he could make it as deep as an ocean and drown them. He can make rain heavier and move any water that is around him. (I'm hoping that makes sense.)**

**I haven't actually said anything about Abby's or the Jocks' powers but they will be mentioned in the next few chapters.**

**Angela and Smithy have known each other for a long time, he is the head of the police force and she has been a mystery to him for a long time, he doesn't know about her power but finds her very suspicious as she is really powerful and he has no idea what powers she actually has as he has either seen or heard about her using all different kinds of powers. She knows that he is always trying to figure her out and he hopes that one day she will trust him enough to tell him. She does trust him but to an extent, she thinks that if everyone knew about her power then she would become some kind of a lab rat. They have become almost friends over the years but in some ways they are more like acquaintances. We will see more of them later on in the story.**

**Angela isn't famous or an agent, she tends to make herself known. She basically takes on the role of an officer, one difference being that she doesn't arrest the rogue super naturals, she just kills them.**

**Her age I haven't quite decided on yet, she is older then she looks, she can chose whether or not she ages (this wont make very much sense now but I promise it will soon!)**

**Ok so I hope I have cleared up your confusion and if not then I hope the next couple of chapters will. Thank you so much for your review and please do ask more questions if you are confused about anything else! Your questions are actually pointing out things that I need to improve on and I'm sure that you are not the only one who picked up on those things.**

**

* * *

**

**Ok so this is the last chapter that I have previously started writing so the next chapter might take a bit longer but I will try not to take too long! **

**I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**I own the plot and characters!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 4

"What the hell?" Brian asked shocked.

"I have connections" I said with a shrug. He again expected me to elaborate, and yet again I didn't. My only other response was, "come on, we're going to be late for economics."

"You don't have economics." Brian replied confused.

"Yes I do, I changed my timetable earlier. I'm a mind reader Brian, just because you don't tell me what's bothering you, doesn't mean I don't know." Comprehension and embarrassment dawned on his face.

"Yeah but even so, you didn't need to change in to my lesson. I could have handled myself." I could tell that me knowing bothered him but with a little sneak peak in to his mind told me that he is in fact grateful.

"I know, now come on." I said impatiently.

I sat next to Brian when we entered his usual class and I sensed that he was nervous. A few moments later I found out why. Three girls entered the room and made their way to where we were sat. The middle one was obviously the leader. She was the blonde haired, blue eyed, skinny wasted, big chested type that I absolutely despise. The one standing to the left of her had chocolate brown hair and matching brown eyes. The one on the right was the tallest of the three and had strawberry blonde hair. They all wore their hair exactly the same, straightened to perfection, which if you ask me is a bit boring and also a little weird, have they never heard of originality? I didn't need to look inside their heads to get an answer to that question. All three were tanned, although no one knew that it was in fact fake. They all fit the typical cheerleader stereotype perfectly. And with a little look in to their heads, I found out that they were indeed cheerleaders. Go figure right? So these were the one's bothering Brian? Well, not for much longer.

This was going to be fun.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a knowing smile, clearly mocking them.

"Yes, you are in Trina's seat." The brown haired one stated simply, gesturing to the girl in the middle, as if it were obvious. She had the most irritating voice I had ever heard.

"Am I now?" I asked, already bored with this conversation. I didn't move, I didn't even look at them. I turned to Brian with the intention of starting a conversation when Trina spoke up.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Well what?" I asked, still bored.

"Aren't you going to move?" I finally looked at them now. I pretended to deliberate their question for a moment and their impatience was clearly growing.

"No" I stated simply. The brown haired and the strawberry blonde looked at me incredulously. Trina just raised her eyebrow. We had the whole classes' attention now so Trina had to be careful how she acted. She didn't want to mess up her perfect reputation. She spoke to me rather politely and with a sweet smile that only I knew was fake.

"Look, we aren't trying to cause trouble here. You probably already figure this out but my name is Katrina, but everyone calls me Trina." Oh my God! She was actually right about something! I really had already figured that out. Ah, sarcasm really is my best friend. "This is Camille, but everyone calls her Catty, that's with a 'C' and not a 'K'. " She continued, gesturing to the brown haired girl. "And this-" she gestured to the remaining, strawberry blonde girl. "is Bonnie, and everyone calls her Bon Bon." I couldn't help but laugh at that, I mean that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Is she serious? I looked to Brian and his eyes were shining with amusement. She ignored my rudeness and continued with her oh so fake speech. "Like I said before, we don't want any trouble and we want to take this time to welcome you to our school." Wow, she actually looked somewhat sincere. "You are new here and obviously no one has told you the rules." Now she just looks really patronising now.

"Do you mean your rules or the school rules? Or are you such a kiss ass that they are affectively the same thing?" I asked her and her expression darkened.

"Look here-" she began but I interrupted her. It was my turn to step in; she was really getting on my last nerve already.

"No, _you_ look here." I stood up out of my seat and around the table so I was right in her face now. "I do not care about you or your stupid rules. I don't give a damn what you and your pet's names are and about this being your seat? Guess what Blondie? This is my seat now." By the time I had got all that out she was fuming.

Her elemental power is air and she put all of her energy behind it and shot it at me meaning to throw me in to the back wall of the classroom. But, being the mind reader I am I saw it coming. This gave me the time to deflect her efforts and back fire them on to her. So instead of me flying in to the back wall, she was flung to the front of the class room stunned, just like the rest of the class that were sat there silent, and with shock clear on their faces.

That was when I heard slow, mock clapping. I looked for the source of the sound and saw a teacher leaning against the doorjamb with a smile on his face. Was he standing there the entire time? And if so, why was he smiling? He looked quite young, about the age that I appeared, but considering he's a vampire that really doesn't mean anything. He has short, spiky brown hair, he was quite tall and has a good build. Two things surprised me about him. The first is that he actually had quite a good sense of style, which is very odd for a teacher and well the second annoyed me more then it surprised me. He knew how to shield his thoughts. He knew that I am a mind reader and by his smug expression he knew how irritating it must be for me not to be able to get in to his head. By now Trina had gotten back up with the little dignity she had left. She looked infuriated.

"Did you just see that? Aren't you going to do anything?" She nearly shouted at the teacher. He looked over to her, gave her a once over and then said,

"What exactly do you propose I do?" He asked her. She looked at him stunned for a moment. She recovered quickly though and said,

"Well I don't know, how about you give her detention or expel her or something? I could have been injured!"

"But she was only defending herself. Any pain or injuries you received, you were planning on inflicting on her." He replied calmly.

She. Was. Furious! To say the very least. The class was laughing at her as quietly as they could. Her face was red with anger and humiliation.

"Well she should still be expelled! First she beats up our star athletes and now this!" The teacher just continued to look at her with a calm expression. "You are _so _going to pay for this bitch!" She screamed at me. I did a little mock finger wave at her and she stormed out of the classroom with her two pets Camille and Bonnie trailing behind her. The queen has finally fallen.

To think that this all started with me sitting in her seat. The whole class burst in to laughter. I bit my lip in attempts to hold my own laughter back. The teacher calmed the class down and then turned to me.

"That was quite an impressive deflect spell." He said sounding genuinely impressed.

"Why thank you _Andrew_" His eyes widened slightly and he strengthened the walls that he put around his mind to keep me out and then comprehension dawned on his face.

"Just because you have blocked _your_ mind, it doesn't mean I can't find things out about you from _their_ minds." I said, gesturing to the class. They all fell silent.

"So you _are_ a mind reader." He said it as a statement but I answered him anyway.

"Yes I am. But you already knew that." He smiled and I got the impression I had just landed myself head first in a pile of shit.

"Why yes I did. News travels fast in this school. But do you know what the interesting thing is?" He asked. I didn't answer; I thought it would be better that way. "No? Ok I will tell you then. The interesting thing is that I have never, in all my years ever met a mind reader who can do deflect spells." He said with a cocky knowing smile.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap! He looked intently at me. I kept my face clear of all emotions and tried not to give away the fact that I was screaming at my own stupidity inside my head.

"Well no two people have the same power. Just because you have not met a mind reader who can do deflect spells does not mean that it isn't possible." I was clutching at straws here and I think he knew it to.

"That may very well be true but to be able to perform a deflect spell to that high a level you must have been practicing it for years." Whilst he was speaking he began to walk closer and was now right in my face. Maybe a little closer than a teacher should be. So close that he was towering over me and I was helpless but to stare in to his deep, crystal blue eyes as my mind stumbled for a response. He had a smirk placed on his face as if he knew my thoughts were no more than a jumbled mess.

But I didn't stay like that for long. I sieved through my classmates' minds to see if they knew a way out of this conversation, yes I really was that desperate but I came up with nothing. Brilliant, so so very helpful. But I did come up with quite a lot of information on Andrew here so it wasn't a complete waste of time. I decided on a different tactic and attempted to steer the topic away from me.

"Like learning how to block your mind does? Everything takes time to learn, it just depends on your level of skill that will determine how long it takes." He smiled knowingly at the turn of events.

"Indeed it does. Indeed it does." Was his only response. And with that the bell went signalling the end of class. Andrew dismissed the class and they all left happy that they didn't have to do any work at all that lesson. It wasn't until I heard one of Brian's thoughts that I realised that I still hadn't moved. I was still _very_ close to Andrew. Our bodies were almost touching and I was still staring in to his bottomless eyes. I could feel a sort of tingling feeling caused by our closeness. I tried to tell myself differently as I couldn't exactly understand why I would be feeling that and especially by being this close to my _teacher_. I knew that he could feel it to but neither of us said anything and the moment was growing kind of awkward. I managed to break eye contact and I looked down at the floor, I then remembered again that everyone was leaving. I took a step back and that seemed to break the trance we were both in. I grabbed my bag off the floor and when I looked back up at him he had that same smirk back on his face. I glared back at him and left the room without looking back.

I was left thinking one thing only – what the hell just happened?

* * *

**AN: So...Like it? Hate it? Anyone have any questions? Let me know!**

**I shall try and have chapter 5 up as soon as I can!**

**Thanks xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I had to change a slight bit in this chapter because I realised that I wrote Abby's parents as human and then later on in the story the aren't. That's all I've changed though.**

**Please review!**

**I own plot and characters!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 5

So the rest of my first day passed uneventfully, I noticed a lot of people staring at me but I wasn't entirely sure which incident they knew about. I also found that a lot of people were avoiding me just in case they became my next victim, that may sound like I'm exaggerating but that is literally what I picked out of people's heads. Have I really done anything that would strike that much fear in to someone? I thought back on the previous events of the day.

I embarrassed Mr. Bentlen in front of his class. I beat up a group of about….wait how many was it? About nine jocks I think all because they threw a ball at Brian's head. I humiliated Trina and then knocked her across the room in self-defence and then there was the weird situation with Andrew which I tried desperately not to think about. But I'm quite sure no one else knew about that one and I hoped to keep it that way. All in all I haven't done that much for people to fear me already. Maybe they had figured out who I was? This thought alone worried me; I would have to be more careful in future. I am not ashamed of who I am but I am almost positive that they wouldn't take the news very well. A lot of these school kids probably don't see that much violence, never mind killing. They do indeed live a sheltered life compared to me.

I found out where on campus my dorm room is and it turns out that Abby is my roommate, my guess would be is that they hope that she can straighten me out a bit and stop me causing trouble. Good luck with that. I had just transported my luggage in to our room and began to unpack it all when she walked in,

"How did your luggage get here already?" she asked me. Crap, ok think fast.

"A friend dropped it off for me." I replied, satisfied with my answer.

"That was quick. I was only out of the room for five minutes and your friend managed to drop it off, get it all in here and leave again in that time?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, he brought his brothers with him so it didn't take long."

"And they didn't stick around for a chat? You didn't offer them a drink for helping you out before they got back on the road again?" Whoa whoa whoa. Where did this all come from? Where is the sweet shy girl that I met in English gone to? And when can she come back? I get the feeling that if she kept this up then I would definitely slip up.

"I offered but they really needed to get going again, they had a plane to catch, they don't live here in England and they just wanted to get home again."

"Wow they must be some really good friends you have there to do that for you." She said and smiled. "I'm sorry for all the questions. I didn't mean to pry." She shot me an apologetic smile. I was just glad the questions were over.

"It's ok, I don't mind really. Just took me by surprise is all." I returned her smile and said, "You're not as shy as you first seem are you?"

"I am when I'm around most people in this school. No one really likes brainiacs and the level of intelligence in this school is worryingly low. I prefer to just keep to myself and everyone is more than happy to leave me to my own thoughts." She gave a little half smile.

"I know what you mean about the whole intelligence thing and teachers just seem _so_ obsessed with making me sit next to jocks, which just doesn't help matters." I said. Abby laughed and replied,

"Yeah well I don't think even a jock will be stupid enough to sit next to you after you beat nine of them up by yourself . Speaking of, how the hell did you do that?"

Crap, I should've known she was going to ask that! Quick, think, what is a good answer?

"I've had good training." Was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Who on Earth could've trained you so you would be able to beat up nine athletes who have advanced strength and speed?" I hadn't paid very much attention to their powers when I was beating the crap out of them but I guess that does make sense.

"Many different teachers and many many years of hard work." I replied. She decided to accept my answer so I jumped in steering the conversation away from me. "So I was thinking that you could tell me the school rules and how things work around here." She looked at me sceptically.

"You actually _want_ to know the school rules? You don't really seem like the type to me. I mean no offence by that of course" I laughed,

"None taken, I don't necessarily want to _know_ the rules, more like I want to know them so I can pick up on any loopholes in the rules. You would not believe how fun it is when a teacher is shouting at you for breaking one of their oh so precious rules and then you can be all like 'actually I haven't broken any rules'. It aggravates them to no end when I do that." I said with a smile, thinking back on all the times I have done that. Abby laughed, because of what I said or because of my facial expression I wasn't sure.

"Ok then, fair enough. Well you have already broken the no fighting rule, that is usually solved by the head teacher but as you actually broke someone's leg then the police had to be called in to solve the problem. This apparently worked in your favour though. Other rules well let's see, no using your powers to gain the upper hand, no fighting with magic at _all_ outside of class time, you must attend all classes and if you don't then you _better_ be dying, school hates students missing classes and comes down hard on anyone who is absent.

One weekend of every month students have the option to go home to visit family, but you can stay on the school grounds if you wish. Weekends you can leave the school grounds but you have to fill in a form stating that you won't be here and where you are going. You can stay the night at a friend's house as long as you have said so on the form. The school is quite laid back about most things; there is no lame rule about there being no boys in girl's rooms or vice versa."

"Really?" That one surprised me.

"Well there used to be but it was broken so much that Mr Jackson just got rid of it." I had to laugh at that.

"Oh and one more rule…." She said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"No killing" She stated simply, looking pointedly at me. She said as a joke, no doubt thinking back to my earlier fight. I just laughed.

"I shall try my very best" I said with a wink, she just rolled her eyes at me. "Ok ok, enough rules, they are boring me now. I need to talk about something else."

"Ok, is Smithy your boyfriend?" She asked completely out of the blue.

"Er, no. Why would you ask that?" I asked confused, how do I get myself in to these situations?

"Well that was the only reason I could think of as to why you managed to get off the hook so easily earlier. And with the way you two interacted, I don't know, it just seemed like there was something there."

"Well no, Smithy is not my boyfriend. We have just known each other a long time that's all." I replied, hoping this would clear up her obvious confusion.

"So are you a police officer?" she asked.

"Not exactly." Really, that's all I could think of to say? That is going to lead to more questions.

"But you have worked for him before?" She asked. And here we go with more questions.

"Sort of." Was my sketchy reply. I couldn't understand why I wasn't just full out lying to her, I would usually. But for some reason, I found it hard to lie to the girl. She didn't ask another question but confusion was clear as day on her face. I sighed and continued, "Ok, so I am going to tell you something that I have never told anyone before, ok? And you can't tell anyone." We both moved so we were now sat on my bed, she wrapped her small hands around my own and I could see on her face that I could trust her with this. That didn't exactly make it easier though. "Sometimes I take on the role of an officer, but with one difference, I don't bring the rogue super naturals in to the station so they can be locked up. I, well I….I kill them Abby." She didn't move a muscle; she just stared right in to my eyes. She took in a deep breath and said,

"You only kill rogue super naturals though right? Not the good ones?" She asked.

"No, I'm not a monster. Or at least I like to think I'm not. I only kill rogue super naturals." She nodded.

"Thank you for telling me this Angela, I don't know why you did but I want you to know that I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thank you Abby. And if I'm honest, I don't entirely know why I told you either. You were asking and I didn't seem able to lie to you. Which is a very odd trait for me."

"You said you moved here from France, I suspected it was just because you wanted a change. Is that true?" She asked.

"No, no it's not true. People had found out that I was the one killing all the bad guys. A group of them joined forces and attacked me. I managed to kill them all but I didn't know if there were more of them so I upped and left, I cut off all ties, changed my name and enrolled here."

"You changed your name? But what about your family?" she asked, I winced at that and said in a small voice,

"I don't have any family Abby." Her eyes filled with sadness. She hugged me and said,

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Did rogue super naturals kill your family? Is that why you kill them? To get revenge?"

"No Abby, I have never met my real family. They put me up for adoption the day I was born, they didn't care. One of my foster families taught me how to fight and how to use various weapons. They told me the importance of stopping all rogue super naturals. Rogues killed them, and I took on their family tradition. They didn't deserve to die, they were good people." She stayed silent for a moment, I looked up at her and I saw silent tears falling from her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and said,

"So your friends that dropped your luggage off, you kept in contact with them?" she asked.

"No, there were no friends Abby, I don't have any friends. I transported my luggage here myself." I said.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" she asked

"Because I'm supposed to just be a mind reader Abby, I'm not supposed to be able to do that."

"Well I already figured out that there was more to you then just reading minds. But how much more is there Angela?" She asked me. I had a decision to make, do I tell her everything? I've told her a lot already, more than anyone knows about me but I felt like I could trust her, so I put it to the test.

"Ok, my actual power is one that no one else has heard of." I took a deep breath and continued, "It allows me to use everyone else's powers, as long as I have been in a near vicinity of them, I can use their power any time I like and against anyone I like without them even realising and without it affecting them. That is how I originally got to know Smithy, he was investigating me, always is. He knows that I can do things that I shouldn't be able to, he hopes that I can trust him enough one day to tell him what he so desperately wants to know. That is how I managed to beat up the jocks yesterday, I used their own strength and speed against them, and also added a slight touch of vampire strength to it as well and I became the unbeatable." I said sadly. Abby looked thoughtful, this was after all, a lot to take in.

"That does make sense. Wait hold on a minute, about using vampire's strength, can you use their other abilities as well?"

"Yes I can. Their strength, their speed, their hearing, their sight and their…...ability to not age." I hesitated to say the last part, wary of how she would react.

"You don't _age_?" She asked incredulously.

"Well I can choose when to age. I can freeze my aging at any time and then decide when to continue aging."

"Oh my God! That's amazing!" she said, "You are living every girl's dream! Wait hold on, you don't have to drink blood do you?"

"Ew, no I don't. I have the perks without the limitations. That is why I don't tell anyone this Abby, why I can't tell Smithy. He is a good person but I would end up as some kind of lab rat." She stopped smiling and became sad but serious.

"That is horrible!" she said whilst throwing her arms around me. "Don't worry I still stand by what I said before, I won't breathe a word about this to anyone. I promise with my life."

"Thank you Abby, I believe you. I'm glad you understand how important this is and I'm also happy that I can finally talk to someone about this. I have kept it to myself for so long."

"Well I will always be here for you to talk to. And I get the feeling keeping it to yourself makes you feel more alone. Like it's you against the world." I was stunned, how did she know that? Oh yeah right, she's psychic, duh!

"Yeah you are right about that one. And you should know something. My power also allows me to identify the powers of others. I know you're psychic Abby."

"Yeah I kind of figured that one out. I t makes sense you know? I mean if you can use other people's powers then surely you must be able to identify them right?"

"I'm glad you are taking everything so well, most people get a little touchy when you know what powers they have. "

"That's true." She said,

"Oh and Abby?"

"Yes Angela?"

"When I said you can't tell anyone that means your family as well."

"Oh I know, don't worry about a thing."

I felt the conversation was going dead so I changed the subject.

"So what is with the whole jock and cheerleader thing? This isn't America. I thought that in England they didn't have that kind of thing." I said.

"Oh well there isn't usually that kind of thing in this country, but the students attending this school come from all over the world, some attended schools where there were cheerleaders so to solve the arguments, Mr Jackson allowed it. It isn't as if they would be competing anyway. With the extra strength and speed I think our athletes would have a bit of an unfair advantage don't you? And that would bring too much attention to the school."

"This is a good location for the school though I must admit. No one would expect a super natural school in the middle of Taunton; it's a small town and wouldn't draw too much attention." I said.

"Exactly the point." She replied.

We got off my bed and Abby began to help me unpack. My mind wondered over everything we had discussed, she actually thought that Smithy was my boyfriend? I won't deny that he's good looking but most vampires are. My thoughts then travelled to another attractive vampire…..one with gorgeous blue eyes and a sexy smirk always on his face. Whoa stop right there! Did I seriously just think that? Um HELLO! Teacher! _Completely_ off limits. Is that my only reason, because he's my teacher? Damn, I think it is as well. I am not attracted to Andrew! With his beautiful eyes, lean body and don't even get me started on his _lips_ -

"Hey Abby, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked to get away from my disturbing thoughts. I saw her cheeks turn red.

"That was very random but no, I do not have a boyfriend why?"

"I was just wondering. Are there any boys you like?" Her cheeks flushed red again.

"It wouldn't really matter if I did. Guys don't tend to like girls who are smarter than them." She stated matter of factly.

"Just like they don't like girls who are stronger than them?" I asked, we both laughed at that.

"Angela?" Abby asked.

"Yes?"

"You have a friend _now_." She said with a bright, friendly smile. I didn't answer but I smiled back at her, remembering what I had said much earlier in the conversation. And I felt an inner sense of joy. It may not sound like much but with a friend, the world is a lot less lonely.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first FanFiction so please read and review and tell me what you think! I don't mind what you say as long as it's honest! ****Also this story will have some bad language and violence!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Please keep doing what you're doing! Reviews make me smile and therefore update quicker :)**

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I got a temporary writer's block during this chapter.**

**I own plot and characters!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 6

The rest of the week passed peacefully and I wasn't entirely sure if I was pleased that my first day of drama was over or disappointed because the excitement went with it. This also meant that I have managed not to break any more rules in the meantime. I haven't had any more weird encounters with Andrew and that I _was_ pleased about, although I think I caught him staring at me in class sometimes but I tried my best to ignore it. And by that of course I mean I avoid _all_ eye contact, well all contact altogether really, just to be sure, I didn't talk to him and any time I needed to hand in an assignment I would just put it on his desk and walk away quickly.

Abby had already gone to bed but I was so restless I couldn't sleep. To pass the time I decided to go to the on-campus gym, maybe if I use up some of my energy then I will be able to get to sleep. As a warm up I got some fighting practice in, unfortunately I didn't have a sparring partner so I had to make do punching and kicking one of the many school punching bags, which to be honest I think is a bit ironic considering there is a 'no fighting' rule and yet they have this much fighting equipment? Sends out the wrong message if you ask me. I then plugged my iPod in to the speakers and put the songs on random. I started dancing and before long I was lost in the beat of the music. A few songs in I felt someone's hands on my shoulders, my instant reaction was to grab their wrist and flip them on to the floor so they were on their back, straddle them so they wouldn't be able to get away and pin them by their wrists. I looked at the face of the person who I still hadn't identified - even though the tingling feeling should have been a _dead_ giveaway - and was met by beautiful blue eyes. My own eyes widened when I realised I was straddling _Andrew_, who currently had his trade mark smirk on his face. I froze instantly, I couldn't think of anything to say or do so I just continued to pin him to the floor of the school gym. Finally he spoke.

"The answer to the question is yes of course." When he saw my confusion he gestured to the speakers that were currently playing the song 'Hold It Against Me' by Britney Spears, the lyrics '**If I said I want your body,****Would you hold It against me?****Gimme something good****, ****Don't wanna wait, I want It now (na-na-now)****. ****Pop It like a hood****And show me how you work It out' **came on just then and my eyes widened, typical that this song would be playing. Hold on one second, did he say the answer was yes? I looked down at him and he smirked. I still had no clue what to say. "Are you going to let me get up or are you just going to straddle me all night? Not that I would really mind the latter." He said. Well to be honest it sounded like a good plan to me. _Whoa_, I swear someone must have taken over my brain and planted that thought in my mind because I did _not_ just think that about my teacher. Well at least that's what I tried to convince myself of anyway.

He cocked an eyebrow at my lack of response, I loosened my grip on his wrists and was just about to get off of him when he completely removed one of his wrists from my grip and used it to pull my head down and kiss me. I was in shock for a second but I recovered quickly and that is when I realised that I was _kissing him back!_ Well who could blame me? He was a good kisser. The tingling feeling increased dramatically, I'm not entirely sure how to explain it as I was currently a little distracted but it felt more of a current running between us. Yeah it really did feel like a current actually and the more we kissed the more it intensified. I leaned down further to deepen the kiss, I released his other wrist that I didn't realise I still had hold of and cupped his face as his hands ran through my hair. It was then that my brain kicked in with a mental slap. I pulled away from Andrew so fast he looked a little disorientated, I picked up my water and practically ran out of the gym to the showers. While I showered all I could think of was that kiss and Andrew maybe joining me in the shower. Holy _shit_! Did I just think that? I had the fastest shower in history and ran back to my room.

When I got there I collapsed on my bed and my mind decided to play the scene all over again on a _loop_. Yeah terrific thanks a lot brain. I lay there feeling like a complete idiot, I just kissed my _teacher_. I would not only be the laughing stock of the school if anyone found out but also this kind of thing is illegal, oh my God! Andrew could get fired because of me! And then I wouldn't be able to stare at him during economics. _Seriously_, did I just think that? I am such a selfish slut. So now I'm lying here, beating myself up and calling myself every name under the sun (although not aloud as Abby was still asleep). I was never going to be able to face him now. He probably didn't even _want_ to kiss me. Oh brilliant, to be honest I don't think this is the best time to feel insecure. But I couldn't help it.

I avoided Andrew as best I could the days after that but it came to the time where I had to go to economics. I felt like faking an illness but I remembered Abby telling me this school was quite strict when students missed class and I did _not_, under any circumstances want to have to explain the _real_ reason I didn't want to go to class. So I took a deep breath and headed in, with my eyes glued to the floor, and headed straight to my seat next to Brian.

I could feel _his _eyes on me all through the lesson but I refused to look up, almost scared of what I would find in his eyes. The lesson seemed to drag its full hour and it wasn't a moment too soon when the bell went. I jumped out of my seat and headed as quickly as I could towards the door.

"Angela, could you stay behind for a moment please? I need to talk to you." Crap! I briefly thought about pretending I hadn't heard him but I decided against it. I walked up to his desk as all of the students filed out of the classroom. "I would like to talk with Angela alone if that's ok with you Brian." Andrew said. I hadn't realised that he had stayed behind to wait for me. Much to my dismay Brian nodded and then left. Even when we were alone I didn't dare make eye contact. I heard him sigh and I saw him hold his hand out towards me. I looked up slightly and saw my iPod in his hand. "You left in such a hurry that you forgot this." He explained. I nodded and went to take it but just as my hand reached his he took my hand in his own instead of allowing me to take my iPod. The tingling feeling started up instantly, he moved around his desk so he was in front of me and using my hand he pulled me towards him so we were flush against each other. The feeling intensified like it had before, I then felt his finger lift my chin up and my eyes met his. "Angela what is the matter? Everything seemed fine when we were kissing; you certainly looked like you were enjoying it." I could see the worry in his eyes but as he still blocked me from his mind I couldn't decipher the reason behind it.

"Nothing is wrong; I was just surprised that's all." He looked deep in to my eyes as if he was trying to look in to my soul. I pulled away from him and took my iPod from his hand as we parted; I then made my escape leaving him with that rubbish explanation. To tell you the truth the whole thing kind of freaked me out, the last guy I was close to ended up trying to kill me when he found out who I was and I just can't have my heart broken again. I don't recover from these sorts of things well so I tend to just try and avoid them at all costs. It's not that I don't have feelings for Andrew, I think It's kind of useless trying to deny that fact now but I just can't seem to let anyone get close to me any more.

* * *

**AN: Hey so let me know what you think so far! And if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!**

**Leave me a review!**

**Thanks xx**


	7. Chapter 7

******AN: Hey everyone this is my first FanFiction so please read and review and tell me what you think! I don't mind what you say as long as it's honest! ****Also this story will have some bad language and violence!** !

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed already your comments are welcomed, keep doing what you're doing!**

**And also I would like to recomend two stories they are:**

**.net/s/6855142/1/Loves_Misery **

**.net/s/6826210/1/The_Prophecy **

**I really hope these links work and if not then here is a link to the author's (SeleneD) profile:**

**.net/u/2743047/ **

**So please go read and review her stories they are awesome! If these links don't work then I will post them on my profile :)**

**Ok so that is the end of my AN now as I am sure you will all be happy to hear/read.**

**I own plot and characters.**

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 7

I sat in art with Brian trying not to think about Andrew. Damn it! Why is he always on my mind? I tried to think of a distraction, I looked around the classroom; it was quite small and only had about 20 students currently occupying it. None of them bothered to talk to me so I paid them the same respect. I looked to Brian, he was currently drawing a small house, with red roses climbing up the outside walls making an arch around the wooden oak door, a beautiful garden with all different kinds of flowers that made the garden look like a rainbow, I have never seen that many colours all in one place before. Square stepping stones led its way to a brightly painted white fence which surrounded the property. There was a thick forest in a semi-circle around the house indicating that the house was located in a clearing far away from civilisation. The drawing was bursting with life and colour, Brian had also added some forest animals around the house and I wondered how on Earth Brian managed to just draw this straight from imagination, because surely this place couldn't be real.

"What are you drawing?" I asked in amazement. He looked at me confused.

"We are supposed to be drawing our homes. Why, what did you draw?" He asked as he looked down and my drawing. The house I drew was at great contrast to Brian's, the old structure was crumbling and looked unstable, the window shutters hung from the panes in a tattered mess and the windows were smashed. The garden was wild and untamed and swallowed up the path that led to the rusted gate, which hung off of its hinges. Brian looked at me concerned. "Angela, please tell me you don't live there-"

"I don't live there." I said cutting him off.

"Then why didn't you draw your home? That was the assignment. We are being graded on this, you could fail if you hand that in." He said, still concerned. I looked down at my work and frowned. I didn't think about that. But what was I supposed to draw? I had no home; my parents put me up for adoption when I was born and every foster home I have been to have not worked out well at all. Maybe I could just draw a forest? I love the woods; they are my favourite place to be. "Angela? Why didn't you draw your home?" Brian asked again. I didn't reply, I just continued to stare at my work. He seemed to understand without me telling him though. Damn that sensing power of his. Isn't that cheating? Coming from a mind reader that's a little hypocritical I guess.

"Ok class, time to hand in your work." The teacher said. Shit, now what am I supposed to do? I hung to the back of the class so I was the last one to hand it in. I didn't want anyone to see what I had drawn. "Wow Brian, you have a beautiful home." The teacher said to him, he just smiled in response and moved to the side so I could hand my work in. I gave it to her and her face spoke a thousand words. She got her expression under control before she spoke to me. "Angela, why did you draw this? Surely you don't live here?" She questioned.

"Well technically I live in school if you think about it but I thought that would be a bit boring to draw to be honest." I answered trying to dodge the question.

"Well you were supposed to draw your actual home but never mind, we can't do anything about it now. I hope you did better on your homework assignment?" Oh shit, this was not going to go down well either. I fished around in my bag and pulled out a slightly crinkled piece of A3 paper that I had folded in half and handed it over to her with a sign. She opened it up and sighed also. This was not going to be good.

"Angela are you purposely trying to fail?" She asked, a little angry now.

"No miss." I replied.

"Well I ask you to draw your home in class and you draw some tattered run down building and for your homework I ask you to draw your family and you hand me a blank piece of paper? Are you taking the mick? Do you not take this class seriously?"

"I am not trying to take the mick and yes I do take this class seriously." I said while looking down at my feet.

"Well it sure as hell doesn't seem that way." She said sternly.

"Did you even look at the drawing? The use of shading and the level of skill needed to draw that?" I asked her, a little offended.

"Well of course I did and I will admit that it is very well drawn but it is not what I asked of you. And you didn't even bother to attempt to draw your family. Why is that?" I figured that she wasn't going to leave me alone until I told her.

"Well it's kind of difficult to draw what you do not have don't you think miss? And how do you know I don't live there? It is certainly possible." I answered her.

"But you can't live there, it's a wreck and unstable. It wouldn't even have any electricity or warmth; you wouldn't be able to survive in that house. You would be dead in no time. And no family? I know of situations where someone doesn't have parents for whatever reason but they then get foster parents." She stated.

"Yeah well not everyone lives in a perfect world." Was all I said, and with that I left the classroom with Brian right behind me.

The next class I had was PE and I had both Brian and Abby in that class. Which I would usually be pleased about but I just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts. My wish was granted as I found out that we were running track and that we were to go at our own pace. I set off, ahead of everyone else and just ran. I used to do this every day when I had to fend for myself; I had to make sure I stayed in good shape. It seemed too soon when I heard the teacher's whistle sound loud and clear to signal the end of the lesson and that we all had to hit the showers. I jogged back over to the rest of the class and that was when I noticed everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked Brian and Abby when I reached them.

"Angela, you were running faster than everyone else here. Even the jocks and they have enhanced speed. You were going so fast we could barely see you half the time." Answered Brian. Shit, I was really going that fast? I hadn't even realised. And what happened to me being more careful? In my opinion, this didn't really fit in to that category. I had to think of a decent reply as _everyone_ was staring at me.

"I have always been a fast runner. I have been trained to outrun any opponent I ever face." I replied calmly and everyone stared wide-eyed at me. Somehow, that didn't strike me as a great response. Now everyone knows I am highly trained, can run faster than people with enhanced speed and have opponents to worry about. "And by that what I really meant to say was-" That was when I froze, what was I supposed to say? Everyone continued staring at me. Everyone was told to get to the showers by the teacher otherwise we would be late for our next lesson. It was then that I noticed two men stood over the other side of the field. Mr Jackson the head master and Andrew. Andrew looked worried and sad but the look in Mr Jackson's eyes told me that a plan had finally begun coming together.

Now what could that be about?

* * *

**AN: What indeed? So like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions? Let me know in a review!**

**Thanks xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first story so please review! I don't mind what you say as long as it's honest! This story contains bad language and some violence! **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed already your comments are welcomed, keep doing what you're doing!**

**And sorry that it has taken so long for me to update but I have tried to make this chapter longer! I tried to update yesterday but for some reason it wasn't working so here it is! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 8

I headed to science with Brian and Abby walking either side of me. We took our seats and waited for class to begin. I was doodling on my notebook when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Trina, Camille and Bonnie. Trina's nickname made sense as it is just a shortening of her actual name, Katrina. But I refuse to call the other two Catty and Bon Bon, it's just ridiculous! And I would never be able to keep a straight face whilst calling someone Bon Bon, I mean come on! Bon Bons are sweets, and should _not_, under any circumstances be used as a nickname. Trina had a smug look on her face; I rolled my eyes but decided to question her on it.

"And what do you look so happy about?" I asked with only a slight bit of interest.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" She asked and her smile grew.

"Are you going to tell me or not? Because if not then piss off." I said harshly.

"You should be careful not to pick a fight with me again. Next time you won't be so lucky." She said. I hope that wasn't her idea of an explanation because I'm not exactly catching on.

"Oh is that so? And why is that? And just to remind you I was not the instigator of that fight." I said recalling the incident on my first day in economics where she picked a fight with me because I had sat in her seat. I do _love_ how the situation backfired on her though.

"Well let's face it, the only reason that you won was because you had access to my thoughts. I wonder how you'd get on without that little advantage?" She asked with a smile.

"So what you're saying is that you have found a way to block your thoughts from me?" I asked mockingly. There was no way she would be able to pick that up already.

"Well why don't you try reading my thoughts and see for yourself?" She said to me.

"You are giving me permission to access your thoughts? All righty then." I said, I then blocked the rest of the classroom noise out and focussed in on her thoughts. And came up blank. I used more force but I got the same result. My forehead was creased with concentration and I was starting to get a headache. Trina laughed at my failed efforts. "Ok what's going on?" I hated to ask but I had to know. She reached for the chain that hung around her neck and pulled it from the cover of her low V-neck shirt so I could see the stone. It was varnished to perfection; it was a dark green stone with black running through it that appeared to be moving. I leaned closer and realised that the black lines actually _were_ moving. A pattern of swirls and delicately looking stars framed the stone and was made out of real silver by the looks of it. I had certainly not seen a medallion like that before.

"This is what's keeping you out of my head." Trina stated.

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Oh we _all_ have one." She replied gesturing around the room as the other students laid their own medallions in the palm of their hands. I hadn't even realised they were all listening in on our conversation.

"Well where did you all get them?" I asked.

"The school issued them. It's protocol when there is a mind reader in our midst." She said still smug and it annoyed the hell out of me that I couldn't access her thoughts and she knew that _all_ too well.

"Is that so?" I asked. That seems a little odd to me, this is a supernatural school and yet they are stopping me from using my power?

"That's right." Answered Mr Jackson as he entered the room followed by Andrew. Now why would he be here?

"I haven't heard of that kind of rule before." I said.

"Well you haven't been here long now have you?" He said with a smile. He then turned to Brian and Abby and said, "I actually came here to give you two your medallions. It has come to my attention that you have not come to collect yours."

"This is the first we have heard about it. And I don't know about Abby but _I_ do not want one." Said Brian.

"I do not want one either." Said Abby in a small voice.

His smile faltered for a slight instant.

"Well why don't you take them anyway just in case you change your minds." He suggested.

Brian was about to respond but Abby took us all by surprise and spoke up first.

"We said we do not want one and we will _definitely_ not change our minds so you are wasting all of our time here with this conversation." She said in a strong voice. Mr Jackson's smile became strained.

"Do you honestly not mind someone knowing every one of your thoughts? Knowing what your next move is, what you are thinking _all _of the time?" He asked them trying to place doubts in their heads. I respected their privacy and didn't intrude on their thoughts to see if it was working.

"If it was anyone else then we probably would mind it. But we trust Angela, she would not abuse any information that she finds in our heads." Abby continued as I stared wide-eyed at her. She trusted me?

"Abby is right. We do not mind Angela having access to our thoughts. And plus she wouldn't be in our heads all of the time. Do you know nothing about mind readers? They have the option of being in someone's head and reading their thoughts or just blocking it all out. If mind readers could not do this then they would go insane. We trust Angela." Mr Jackson didn't seem to like Brian challenging his knowledge too much.

"Yes I did know that thank you _very _much." Mr Jackson said through his teeth.

"But it's not just mind reading she can do. Isn't that right Andrew?" I heard Trina ask. I had completely forgotten that she was even here. Everyone looked to Andrew and even though I couldn't get inside his head I could tell that he hated all of the attention. He seemed to shift uncomfortably but stopped instantly when my eyes met his. I couldn't quite decipher the emotion that shone brightly in his eyes as he hid it so quick.

"What else can she do then?" Mr Jackson asked when Andrew didn't answer. Why wasn't he answering? Andrew hesitated for a moment, he was about to answer but Mr Jackson was impatient and turned to Trina and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Deflect spells." Was all she said.

"To quite a high skill level." Andrew added. Well I guess all hope of him being on my side just went down the drain. Mr Jackson nodded and smiled somewhat victoriously.

"Mind readers can't perform deflect spells." He said to me with an all too knowing smile. I was about to reply when I heard Andrew's thoughts.

'_No, don't tell him that you have already had this conversation with me, please. He asks for any updates on powers of new students and this must have slipped my mind or at the time it just didn't seem all that important. I am going to be in a lot of shit if he finds out that I already have discussed this with you and haven't told him. He isn't happy with the fact that I didn't tell him you could do deflect spells. He isn't very forgiving and tends to hold grudges. Will you do this for me? Please?' _ I looked in to his eyes and they were pleading with me. Ok so when it suits him I can hear his thoughts but no other time? I still didn't have access to his mind I could only hear the thoughts that he wanted me to hear.I sighed and thought my reply back to him.

'_Fine, but you owe me one as well as an explanation of all of this.'_

This exchange only took a few seconds. I looked to Mr Jackson and shrugged.

"Some can, some can't." I knew my response was flimsy but it was the best I could say without going against what Andrew had asked of me. He was about to say something but Smithy walked in with two men at his sides. What is he doing here?

"Mr Jackson, Andrew, Angela." He greeted us but looked straight at me, his eyes telling me to pay attention. "Mr Jackson It has come to my attention that you are going against one of your promises as a head master of a super natural school." While Smithy was saying this to the head teacher he was sending his thoughts to me just as Andrew had done only a moment ago.

'_I have found some suspicious activity going on in this school. Do you know anything about it? It is of the utmost importance that you tell me everything that has been going on recently.' _Even though it was just his thoughts I could hear the urgency in them.

'_No suspicious activity until today.'_ I thought to him in reply.

"Excuse me?" Mr Jackson asked confused and completely oblivious to our conversation.

'_Well?'_ Smithy asked me through my mind impatiently.

'_Have you not realised? Try reading people's thoughts.'_ There was a moment's pause.

'_They have blocked everyone's thoughts? But how?'_ He asked.

'_Medallions' _I replied and showed him a picture in my mind.

'_Let's see what I can do about that.'_ He said.

"May I remind you that you signed a contract to best provide for your students and help them develop as a person and as a super natural? You do realise that if you do anything to hinder this then I will have to sue you?" He said aloud. Mr Jackson's face was picture perfect. I so wished I had my camera.

"So you know about the medallions?" He asked whilst glaring at me.

"Seriously? You are actually blaming this on me? I only just found out! How the hell was I supposed to tell him?" I said acting innocent and completely pissed at being 'falsely accused'. He seemed to accept my answer but only because he couldn't think up an actual way of me being able to tell Smithy. I'm guessing he really doesn't know anything about mind readers.

"You should know that we have eyes and ears everywhere. We know everything that goes on round here and everywhere." Said Smithy.

'_Crap everything?'_ I heard that thought come from Brian's mind. No one was paying any attention to me so I snuck a look at Brian; he looked at me with confusion in his eyes. He ran over in his mind what he was thinking when that appeared in his mind. I fished around in his mind a little bit before I came up with the answer I needed. It had come from Brian's sensing power, apparently he senses more than just what people are like with his power and can also sense people's thoughts it would seem. But surely that would be blocked just as my power is?

'_Can you get anything more specific?'_ I thought to Brian. He had faced away from me again now as to not attract attention. He didn't react to this new form of conversation and my guess would be that he knows a _lot_ about all different kinds of super naturals, not just mind readers. I could tell he was concentrating but couldn't come up with anything more useful. I also noticed that he was straining himself mentally, he was trying too hard. He isn't used to this power of his and I don't know what kind of effect it can have if he pushes too hard so I intervened.

'_It's ok, what you have found out is good enough. It's more than I managed to get. Relax, don't try so hard'_ I thought to him and heard his silent agreement.

"Oh is that so?" Mr Jackson said aloud with an odd expression on his face. Mine and Brian's conversation went unnoticed from everyone except Smithy who sent me a mental question mark asking what I had found out.

'_He's definitely up to something but I can't get past the medallions to find out what. Brian has a sensing power and managed to pick up on a 'Crap everything?' from the head master's thoughts. We have got to do something about those fancy necklaces.'_ I thought to Smithy.

'_Already on it. I will try and sort something out as soon as I can.'_ He replied.

'_Just pretend to know what he's up to and it should put him on edge. Maybe enough to delay his plans.'_ I thought to him.

'_Let's hope so.'_ He said.

"Yes, we know everything. You need to sort your act out before we come down hard on you. Just remember that we can do more than just sue you." Smithy said to Mr Jackson. The threat was clear in his voice and the head master nodded in response. I wasn't sure if he thought Smithy knew of his plans or not but if he has any common sense he will be more careful with whatever he is planning. Damn I hate not knowing! But with him being more careful it will also be a lot harder to figure out his plans.

* * *

"So do you have a plan?" Abby asked me later that day. We had finished all our classes for the day and Brian, Abby and I were all in mine and Abby's room trying to figure out our next move. Our earlier science class was dismissed after Smithy had left as the atmosphere was rather tense after that conversation.

"Well whatever out plan is will have to be a lot more careful now. We don't know what they are planning or who is involved. The only thing I could sense from them is secrecy and weariness, and that their plans revolve around you Angela."

"Yeah I kind of guessed. I do not know what they are planning either thanks to those medallions. I don't even know if they really are who they say they are. Smithy is on our side and I can count on at least part of the police squad but we need to get two things straight. The first is that you two do not need to be a part of this, this is obviously my mess-" I began but was interrupted by Brian.

"We are helping you with this weather you like it or not." He said.

"We aren't going to let you face them alone. Whatever they are planning I reckon it's going to get messy rather quickly." Abby added.

"But you could get hurt-" I tried again but was interrupted by Abby this time.

"And so could you. So that's settled, we are in this, whatever this maybe, together. What's the second thing? I hope it's better than the first one." She said leaving no room for argument.

"We can't trust anyone."

"Agreed" Both Abby and Brian said in unison.

"But what are you going to do this weekend? Abby and I will be visiting our parents and you'll be here alone." Brian said concerned. He obviously remembered our art class together when I had said I couldn't draw what I didn't have. Meaning a family.

"I will stay here and see if I can do a bit of snooping. It should be easier seeing as there won't be as many people around." I replied.

"But are you sure you want to do that alone? If you wait until we get back we can do it together. Or we could just stay here this weekend instead of going to see our-" Abby began but I cut her off.

"No. You two go and visit your families. Have a fun, worry free weekend, I shall be fine." I said leaving no room for argument.

"Ok, but you must update us on anything and everything that goes on when we get back." Brian said.

"Agreed, and you must let me know if you think of anything or anything out of the ordinary happens while you are away. Agreed?" I asked.

"Agreed" Abby and Brian say in unison once again.

* * *

******AN: So like it? Hate it?**

******Let me know in a review!**

******Thanks xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first story so please review! I don't mind what you say as long as it's honest! This story contains bad language and some violence!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed already your comments are welcomed, keep doing what you're doing!**

**And sorry that it has taken so long for me to update but I have been quite busy recently!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 9

It was two weeks after I had started school when the weekend where students could go and visit family came around. Abby and Brian were both going home and I hadn't bothered with attempts to make any other friends in the weeks I've been here so that left me alone for a whole weekend. I have my snooping to do but I thought it would be best to leave that until tomorrow when I will know for sure that most of the students will be gone. It's Friday evening and I have already done all of my homework, that's how bored I am. With nothing better to do I decided to get an early night.

My eyelids were heavy and I was almost asleep when I felt a cold breeze. I thought I closed the window? I thought sleepily. I pulled the covers tighter around me and ignored the sudden chill. I thought nothing more of it until I heard light footsteps heading towards my bed. I continued to pretend I was asleep so I wouldn't alert my intruder. I felt a large hand stroke my cheek gently. I sprung to life catching my intruder completely off guard, I grabbed their arm in a deathly grip, pinned them to the floor by their wrists and straddled them, using my telekinesis power to flick the light on as we went down. We had ended up in the exact same position I was in with Andrew in the gym last week, hell what can I say? It stops any attackers from getting away easily. And looking in to the face of my intruder I found that it was Andrew _again_. Ok this was weird, why was he sneaking in to my room? There was a difference this time though, he wasn't smirking; he was just staring wide-eyed in to my own eyes. What was that expression on his face?

"Y-y-y-you, I um, I mean, your eyes." He finally stammered out. My eyes? What about my eyes? I was about to ask him this when I realised that I wasn't wearing my contacts!

"Shit!" I said as I jumped off of him. So I'm guessing I'm not keeping calm in this conversation then.

"Why are your eyes red? You aren't a vampire; I would be able to sense that." He questioned me.

"No, I am not a vampire." I answered.

"Then why are they-" He began but I cut him off deciding that he wasn't going to give up until I gave him a proper answer.

"They were like that when I was born." I explained.

"Then why do you wear coloured contacts?" He asked.

"It's easier than explaining this to everyone, I tried that once, everyone just gave me funny looks everywhere I went." I said quietly. We were both silent for a moment.

"How did you switch the light on earlier?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Earlier when you attacked me _again_, you didn't use your hands to turn on the light." He said.

"Well if you stopped sneaking up on me then I wouldn't have to attack you. Which reminds me, why are you in my room?" I asked and raised my eyebrow whilst trying to avoid his question. He could _not_ know about another of my powers.

"I, uh. You didn't answer my question." Was his reply, I simply just smiled at him.

"Yeah well you didn't answer mine either." I said still smiling.

"So let me get this right. You, a _mind reader_ are not going to tell me how you managed to turn a light on without using your hands. That is interesting isn't it? A _mind reader_ using a _telekinesis power_." He said with a smile, he obviously thought he had me there.

"Well let's see if I've got this right. You, a _teacher_, are not going to tell me why you are in _my_ room at 11pm? That's interesting isn't it?" I said mockingly, almost completely copying his words. His smile fell. We stayed silent for a moment, both trying to figure out a way to beat the other. Then a sparkle lit up his eyes, oh _crap_, what had he thought of?

"Angela can I ask you something please?" He asked me hopefully.

"Ok…" I said warily.

"What is your relationship with Smithy? You seemed very friendly when he came to the school on your first day." Ok I wasn't expecting that, it seemed completely random.

"We have just known each other a long time that's all." I said honestly.

"So he's not your boyfriend then?" He asked. Geese, why does everyone think that? First Abby and now Andrew.

"No why would you think that?" I said.

"Well I thought you two seemed a little too friendly that first day you were at this school and then again the other day when he came here to threaten Mr Jackson about limiting your power. Also I thought that was why you ran away from me when we were in the gym the other week."

"First of all Smithy is not my boyfriend. Secondly he would have done that for anyone, it is his job after all and I already told you, I ran away from you in the gym because I was surprised. I thought we had already settled that?" I sounded a little defensive but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah we have, I'm sorry." He took my hand in his and pulled me close to him.

To my surprise he didn't say anything else; he just stared in to my eyes. Then he lifted his hand that wasn't holding mine and brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. His eyes travelled over my body and that was when I realised I was only wearing a thin, white, see-through strap top and a very small pair of shorts. I crossed my arms over my chest feeling self - conscious. It didn't seem like he was having that though as he gently pulled my arms away and pulled me to him, he ran his hands up my arms and then wound them in to my hair and then he pulled me in for a kiss. So this was his way of winning the argument? It seemed to work though as soon my only thoughts were of his lips and the feel of his body against mine. He pulled away too soon for my liking but he was only an inch away from me when he spoke.

"So you are going to report me for sneaking in to your room when you want me here?" He asked returning to our previous conversation.

"And what makes you think I want you here?" I said breathless. He then pulled away completely.

"Well in that case, I'll just leave." He said whilst making his way towards the door. I grabbed his arm as he walked past me to get to the door and pulled him close to me.

"No." was all I said and then I kissed him showing him in just one kiss, everything that I felt for him. I don't exactly understand these feelings that I have for him, and they certainly seem to have arisen much too soon but I figured he should know before anything else happens. When we eventually pulled away I could see a glint of guilt in his eyes. He hid it quickly though.

"Nothing" was his answer when I asked him about it. He pushed me backwards and he landed on top of me on my bed. We spent the entire night kissing, talking and getting to know each other better. But mainly kissing. I realised as I was falling asleep again, that I still didn't know a lot about him. He would ask me a lot of questions, about family, friends, boyfriends, where I used to live, and my mind reading power. He seemed to be working his way down a list of questions in his mind. I couldn't tell however, as he continued to block his thoughts from me. I didn't answer all of his questions but when I tried asking him questions, he seemed reluctant to answer.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter I know and I'm sorry! Getting a bit stumped with ideas at the moment so if you have any ideas please let me know!**

**And did you like this chapter? Please tell me what you did and didn't like! Even a couple of words is fine!**

**Thanks xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first story so please review! I don't mind what you say as long as it's honest! This story contains bad language and some violence!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed already your comments are welcomed, keep doing what you're doing!**

**And sorry that it has taken so long for me to update! And sorry that this chapter is so short I have had some writers block recently!**

**This chapter is more of a filler chapter but hopefully the next chapter will be longer and more interesting!**

**Please review!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 10

I awoke alone. I don't know where Andrew went and for a moment I considered that maybe it was a dream. But, thinking back to the previous night and our conversations, I concluded that it was indeed real.

"Ah good you're awake." Andrew said as he walked in carrying a tray of food. "I was just getting you some breakfast." He added with a smile. He walked to my bed, sat down and handed me the tray of food. On the tray was eggs, bacon, sausages, salad, toast, an energy bar, a glass of orange juice, a cup of coffee, a cup of tea and a glass of milk. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I uh didn't know what you would want, so I brought you pretty much everything I could find. Sorry it's not much, as most students are away there wasn't very much decent food on offer so I cooked this myself." I gaped at him, completely shocked. He had cooked me all this himself? He took my silence the wrong way. "I'm sorry, you don't like it. I will go and get you something else." He said with a sad voice. I put my hand on his when he tried to take the tray away.

"No, no it's fine. I'm just shocked that's all. It all looks delicious; I just can't believe you went to all this trouble." He smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help but laugh. Where had this all come from? I don't mean the food. He isn't usually like this. Last night he seemed like he was holding back information. He had lay next to me on my bed listening to me talk, with his signature smirk on his face. And here he is smiling like a child on Christmas day because I like the food he brought me?

"I'm glad you like it." He said. I smiled at him and dug in, it was delicious! I was quite surprised actually. Vampires don't really have much of a reason to cook. After breakfast Andrew said he had some things that he had to do and left. That was fine by me though, I had my own things to do today, which would be quite difficult if Andrew were to stick around.

The school grounds were near enough deserted today. I had to be careful though, if just one person caught me heading to a restricted area, I was going to get in to a lot of trouble, and a lot of questions would be asked. I'm not entirely sure what is going on here, but I cannot trust anyone other than Brian and Abby from this school. And possibly Andrew, but I am not planning on filling him in on any of the details just yet. Considering I don't exactly know what I would tell him. I am yet to have anything concrete. Hence my task for today.

Making sure I disguised my sent so not even a vampire would know that I was here, I headed to Mr Jackson's office. I hesitated outside to check if anyone was in there. I sensed and heard no one so I headed in, shutting the door behind me. His office looked expensive. It had a leather sofa, nice chairs; grand bookcases which were filled to the top with leather bound books. I began looking through the draws in his desk, all I found were the usual papers that you would expect to find in a head master's office. There has got to be something here. I searched frantically, through draws, in books, everywhere that I could think of. I found absolutely nothing suspicious and nothing out of the ordinary.

I turned to the computer sitting on the grand desk, sat down in the luxurious leather seat and turned the computer on. It was obviously password protected but that has never stopped me before. It only took me a few minutes to get in to his computer and then I began searching through his files. The first lot of files I searched through I found nothing suspicious so I dug deeper. I recovered all of the files that he thought he had deleted, I didn't go through them here though, too risky. I saved them all on to my memory stick as well as any other files I thought might hold some useful information. I then went on to his emails and saved all sent and received emails. Looking through his computer again I found out that he actually had two email addresses. What does someone need two email addresses for? I hacked that email account as well and saved all information from that one on to my memory stick also. After I had every bit of information I could possibly get from his computer and hard drive I erased all evidence of me hacking his computer. I shut it down and pocketed my memory stick.

I then put everything in the room back where it was when I came in, I was about to leave when I heard footsteps heading down the hallway. Shit! Someone's coming. I opened a closet door and hid in there, yeah I know what you're thinking, this isn't the greatest hiding place but there are not a lot of options in here. And besides I can make the door so I can see through it but people on the other side of the door cannot see me. Like one way glass. This way, I can eavesdrop on any conversations. Almost as soon as I closed the door the other one opened. Mr Jackson walked in along with….Smithy.

* * *

**AN: So like? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Next chapter will hopefully be longer and more eventful!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first story so please review! I don't mind what you say as long as it's honest! This story contains bad language and some violence!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed already your comments are welcomed, keep doing what you're doing!**

**And yay quick update! I did try to make this chapter longer and it is but not by much.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 11

Mr Jackson and Smithy walked in not saying anything and sat down either side of the mahogany desk. They looked at each other in silence for a moment, neither wanting to be the first to speak. What is going on here?

"So, you wished to see me?" Smithy asked finally.

"Yes, I felt that we parted on bad terms the last time we spoke." Mr Jackson answered.

"Yes well that discussion was necessary and I do not take back what I said. Have you amended the problem?" Smithy asked.

"We are working on a solution to make it best for everyone. I do understand your concerns. You should know thought that that was not my intentions. The students were getting uneasy having someone around that would know all of their thoughts. This is a school where super naturals are supposed to feel safe." Mr Jackson replied.

"Yes but do not forget this is also a school where super naturals are supposed to be allowed to make progress and adapt their powers. You, as the headmaster of this school need to make sure you best provide for your students, you cannot do anything that would limit theirs powers. I understand that your other students may have not been too happy about the situation, but instead of jumping to the solution that you did, you should have waited until you thought of something better for everyone involved. What you did didn't just limit a student's power, but cut it out entirely." Smithy said seriously.

"I know that now. Can I ask you something Smithy?" Mr Jackson asked. Smithy just nodded cautiously. "You seem to know Angela well. She seems intensely secretive to us. She has shown signs of having powers that she will not admit to. We just wish to be informed on anything we should know." Mr Jackson said to Smithy.

"You said _us_." Was all Smithy said.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You said 'she seems intensely secretive to _us_.'" Smithy said. Mr Jackson hesitated for a slight moment.

"I just meant the school staff, that is all." He said. "I have noticed that you and Angela are very close. How do you know her?" He added to change the subject.

"That is none of your business. I have known her for years. You, your staff and you students are not at risk from her." Smithy said.

"What kind of supernatural is she? I know she isn't just a mind reader. What else is she hiding?" He asked Smithy leaning forwards slightly.

"If I did know anything that you do not about Angela then I would not betray her trust and tell you." Smithy said matter of factly.

"So you know, and yet you will not share your knowledge. It will be your fault and yours alone if she hurts anybody." Mr Jackson said raising his voice.

"I have told you that she is _not_ a danger." Smithy said rising to his feet.

"She has already hurt some of my pupils!" Mr Jackson said outraged standing also.

"She has already said she wouldn't cause any more trouble." Smithy said.

"_Tell _me what you know." Mr Jackson demanded.

"There is nothing to know." Smithy said angrily.

"So you don't know about her eyes?" Mr Jackson said with a raised eyebrow. My eyes? How did he know about that? I had been careful so no one would see them here. The only person who knows is Andrew. But he wouldn't tell him. Would he?

"There is nothing _to_ know about her eyes." Smithy said. The two men stared at each other.

"I'll take that as a no then." Mr Jackson said with a smirk.

"So what is it that you _think_ you know about her eyes?" Smithy challenged. Mr Jackson thought it over for a minute.

"I'll just let you wonder about that. If she hasn't told you then I would recommend that you reconsider how much you trust her." He said.

"Is this the only reason you called me in here for? To talk about Angela? All you need to know is that I trust her and that she is no risk to your staff or your pupils. Now if that is all I really should be going, I have work to do." Smithy said.

"Very well." Mr Jackson said and headed towards the door. Before Smithy turned towards the door to exit the room he looked at the door that I was hid behind and looked right in to my eyes. My own eyes widened in surprise. How on Earth did he know I was here? Before I could figure this out he looked down at my feet. I looked down but didn't see anything important, there was just an antique looking rug. I looked back up to Smithy and he mouthed 'look under it'. And with that he turned and followed Mr Jackson out of the room.

When they were both gone I crouched down and pulled the rug back to reveal a trap door. Oh how cliché. It had a pad lock on it but considering I have the strength of a vampire it was easy enough for me to break. The compartment that the door hid wasn't very deep and only held a dust covered book. I took it out and brushed off all the dust. It was an ancient book with a title in another language. I turned the fragile pages and realised the book was in Latin and was filled with ancient spells and myths. What the hell was this doing here? And how did Smithy know about it? I checked for any other compartments in the hole in the floor but there were none. I kept hold of the book and closed the door and re-padlocked it. I then covered the door with the rug again so it looked the same as it did before.

I checked the office and corridors for people and realised that all was clear. I managed to get back to my room without anyone seeing me and no one knowing that I was there in the first place. Except for Smithy. I wonder how he knew I was there in the first place? That wasn't important at the moment though. I had a lot of files to go through and a book to go through, it wasn't going to be easy though, a lot of the writing was faded from age. This is going to take a while.

* * *

**AN: Hey so did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Sorry to anyone who wanted Smithy to betray her but this is how I've planned it! Please tell me anything you liked or disliked in this chapter! Review! **

**Thanks :) xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first story so please review! I don't mind what you say as long as it's honest! This story contains bad language and some violence!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed already your comments are welcomed, keep doing what you're doing!**

**And I am so so sorry for taking so long to update! I had major writers block :(. But can I be forgiven as this is a longer chapter?**

**I want to dedicate this story to my mate Chrystal as she helped me get passed my writers block!**

**I own plot and characters.**

**Please read AN at the bottom.**

**Please review!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 12

It was late Sunday afternoon and I was waiting for Abby and Brian to return from their visits to their parent's houses. When it reached 9pm I was beginning to get impatient, surely they should be back by now? I tried to continue sorting through the records but my eyes kept darting to the door of my dorm room and I absentmindedly tapped my fingers on the keys on my laptop. I decided to give her until 9:30pm and then I was going to go and find out what the hell is going on. But of course after I thought that, every other second I would look at my watch. So now my eyes would go laptop, door, watch while my fingers kept up their rhythm on the keypad of my laptop. I was actually driving myself mad, I'm sure that if anyone were in the room with me they would have surely thrown a sharp or heavy object at my head. But of course no one is going to do that because I'm the only one in the room. Abby still isn't here yet. That's it, fuck this, I'm going to go find out what the hell is going on. I shut my laptop down and headed out the door.

I was heading across the courtyard when my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen and saw it was Smithy.

"Hello?" I said.

"Angela, I need to speak with you urgently."

"Smithy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't tell you over the phone. I need you to come to the office, _now_. Don't bother driving or getting the bus, I know you have other ways of getting here than that." I paused before answering.

"I will get out of sight and head over from there." I replied.

"Thank you Angela, I'll see you in a few minutes. Remember, you _must_ come to the office, under any circumstances, I will explain the urgency when you get here."

"See you in a few." I said and then hung up. I didn't know how much Smithy knew about me but I could hear the worry in his voice. I turned around to head back to my room when I almost walked straight in to Andrew.

"In a hurry?" He asked.

"Yeah, Smithy wants me to go to office." I answered honestly.

"Did he say why?" He asked.

"No but it sounded urgent." I replied.

"Oh that's a shame." He answered looking down.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I just really need to talk to you for a moment" He said politely.

"Well, I uh…..." Was my oh so brilliant response. He raised an eyebrow at me. "It's just that I had to go and-" I began but he interrupted me.

"Please just let me explain my reason." He began and I nodded for him to continue. "I wanted to apologise for the other night." He said. He regretted the time we spent together? I lowered my eyes in humiliation. I couldn't believe he's saying this I thought that he…well I don't know what I thought but I at least got the feeling that he was enjoying himself the other night. I knew I shouldn't have started trusting people, I always feel too much for people, care too much, and then I get hurt. His eyes widened at my reaction. "Angela, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. He raised a hand to my face and was about to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear but I pulled back before he could. "Angela?" He asked and I took a step away from him but he took a step towards me and caught hold of my wrists. "I don't understand your reaction, you didn't let me finish." He said softly.

"I think I have heard enough." I said just as softly.

"Well you have obviously gotten the wrong idea, let me explain. What I wanted to say was that I realised when we spent the other night together you seemed to be the one sharing everything. I didn't mean for it to be like that. You shared so much with me and I told you nothing in return. So I want to tell you something about me." I stared wide eyed at him.

"You are apologising for not telling me anything about you?" I asked him just to make sure.

"Yes of course. Why, what did you think I meant?" He asked me. Then realisation flashed in his eyes. "Oh Angela, how could you think that? I love spending time with you." And the odd thing is, I knew he was telling the truth, I could see the sincerity and truth shinning bright in his gorgeous blue eyes. "Now will you come with me? I wish to show you something." He asked, I hesitated, I really should go to the office, Smithy doesn't get worried over nothing, something big is definitely up. But I really wanted to go with Andrew….He saw my hesitation and stared deep in to my eyes. His blue eyes looked so hypnotising, and I felt as if he was putting me in a trance. "Come with me?" He asked again and I nodded.

We drove for about an hour whilst making small talk and listening to the radio. I was starting to get impatient; Andrew still refused to tell me where we were going. Around me all I could see were trees. My eye lids started to get heavy and I was struggling to stay awake. I was almost asleep when I felt the car turn left and then stop.

"We're here." I heard Andrew say softly.

"But where exactly is here?" I mumbled almost incoherently. I fell in to a deep sleep before he could answer.

I awoke groggily and stretched out. Man, this bed was so comfy; I don't ever want to get out of this bed. My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. The room I was in is huge, greatly emphasized by the lack of furnishings, the only furniture in the room was the bed I lay in the middle of which was king sized and has deep red silk sheets and a bedside cupboard with a lamp on top of it. The door to the room opened and Andrew came in with a coffee and a plate of toast which he gave to me.

"Good morning, are you feeling ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." I said with a smile.

After breakfast we headed out so Andrew could show me what he planned to yesterday. We walked to the end of the clearing and then about a mile through the trees.

"Are we almost there yet?" I asked impatiently. I could hear the sound of running water getting louder.

"Yes" Andrew said with a laugh at my blatant impatience.

Just as he said that the trees came to an end and we were standing on the edge of a cliff. The view was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, the waterfall was the source of the sound I could here through the trees. The sun shone brightly in the sky and reflected off of the water making it look like crystals. The birds chirped their morning song and circled high above our heads. I looked down and I could see the waterfall running in to the river below.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I said in awe, there really were no other ways to explain this heavenly view.

"Come on, let's head down. Follow me; I know a safe way down." Andrew said.

"Stuff the safe way down." I said and jumped off the edge of the cliff.

The thrill was amazing as I flew through the air; I crashed in to the water below and swam upwards towards the surface. I felt arms grab me and I looked in to Andrew's panicked eyes.

"I'm fine Andrew; you can't seriously tell me you've never done that?" I asked him.

"No I haven't, I prefer the more conventional way down. Please don't do that again, you scared me to death. And that's saying something, I'm already technically dead." He said with a smile. We swam down the river bank and Andrew motioned to the side. We got out and I noticed blankets already laid out on the ground with a picnic basket beside them.

I looked to Andrew and he smiled. He lifted his arm to put around my shoulders and I lent in to his side. I sighed and relaxed. We sat there for a few hours talking and looking at the amazing view. I couldn't hold off any more though, I had to ask.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him.

"I used to come here with my family when I was a kid." He answered.

"Oh my god I just remembered something!" I said.

"What?" Andrew asked surprised at my sudden outburst.

"This is going to totally ruin the moment but, what about school? It's Monday, you have classes to teach and I have classes to attend." I said and Andrew laughed softly.

"Angela do not worry, I sorted everything out with Mr Jackson, it's absolutely fine, we can stay here for a few days." He said calmly.

"You told Mr Jackson about us?" I asked shocked.

"Well yeah I did. Is there a problem with that?" I couldn't believe he was even asking me that. A problem? Yeah sure there was a damn problem with that!

"Andrew, did you tell Mr Jackson about my eyes?" I asked him and he froze.

"No I didn't, why would you accuse me of such a thing?" He asked offended.

"Oh really? Well you are the only one that knows and Mr Jackson just so happened to know a day after you found out." I snapped at him.

"And how did you find that out? He wouldn't have directly told you that, you would have had to been eavesdropping." Ah crap, yeah I forgot about that.

"So what maybe I was eavesdropping but that is nowhere near as bad as telling him that. Why would you do that?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Look Angela, can we just forget about this? I'm truly sorry." He said and leaned down to kiss me. I pulled away before he could, realising what he was trying to do.

"Are you trying to distract me?" I asked him angrily. When he didn't answer my anger grew. "Why are you doing all of this Andrew? Does Mr Jackson have something on you?" I asked hoping that would be the reason that he was betraying me, I could handle that.

"Look I owe him a lot, he is the only reason that I got out of jail." He said and we both froze.

"Jail? Andrew, why were you in jail?" I asked but received no answer. "What is he planning Andrew?" That was when I remembered, before I saw Andrew yesterday I was on my way to Mr Jackson's office to get some answers, and then the phone call from Smithy…"Oh my god, Abby and Brian." I said in realisation as I jumped to my feet. That's why Andrew brought me here; this was all a distraction so Mr Jackson could get to them. I don't know what he has planned, but I certainly wasn't going to let him hurt them. They are good people; I can't let them get hurt because of me.

"Angela no you can't go after them. You took the book, and this is his retaliation." Andrew said from behind me. "You don't know what's going on, you haven't read the book." I turned to face him.

"I don't care Andrew, they are my friends." I said and turned to run. I didn't get very far though as within a second Andrew had his arms around me, restraining me, before I could do anything he stabbed a needle in to my arm, he released me just as the last of the liquid went in to my arm. "What have you done?" I screamed at him but I could feel my limbs going numb. I fell to the ground and the darkness flooded my vision.

* * *

**AN: Oh cliffy :) haha yeah I know you are probably going to all hate me for this and you may have some questions but don't worry, most will be answered in the next chapter! I will try not to take so long updating chapter 13!**

**Please review!**

**Oh and at some point I will be posting a new story but I am unsure of what to name it. Can we have a vote on the following names please? I know I haven't told you anything about it so just say which title sounds most interesting.**

**a. Angel of Darkness**

**b. In to the Darkness**

**c. Out of the Darkness**

**d. Realms of Darkness**

**e. Realms of the Unknown**

**f. Realms of the Darkest Vengeance**

**g. Mark my Word**

**Seeing a theme with the names? lol so please review on the chapter and also on which name you think sounds best. I don't know when I will be posting it though as I am just starting my exams in a couple of weeks so it may not be until the summer holidays but at least I will have a name for it.**

**Thanks!**

**Please review! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first story so please review! I don't mind what you say as long as it's honest! This story contains bad language and some violence!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed already your comments are welcomed, keep doing what you're doing!**

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I have been busy with exams and coursework :(!**

**I own plot and characters.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 13

I awoke with a pounding headache. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It looked like I was in some kind of dungeon, the only light source was coming from a window sized hole in the wall, it didn't let in much light though as there were bars across the opening in the wall restricting an escape. The walls were made of stone that was badly crumbling and it smelt like death in here.

I looked down at myself and noticed that I was still in the black bikini that I had on when I went swimming with Andrew. There were cuffs around my wrists and ankles, I tugged against them but they wouldn't budge, and I realised after a moment that they were attached to the floor. There was a needle stuck in my arm and there was a long tube leading out of it to a bag of liquid. The liquid in the bag was running down the tube in to my arm at a steady rhythm.

Ugh, my head _hurts_. And what the fuck is that liquid leading in to my arm? Well whatever it is its making my mind all foggy. The door to the room I was in swung open and in walked Andrew. He closed the door behind him, walked towards where I was sat on the cold hard floor and crouched down so he was at eye level with me.

"Good morning Angela, I see your DNA is making quick work of that sedative. I shall have to increase the amount going in to your bloodstream, again. How are you working it off so quickly? You shouldn't be able to do that. I gave you enough to knock out an elephant, but it wore off within half an hour, hence me having to set this up so it would keep you under. But now your body is adjusting to that as well." He said as he shook his head slightly. "I have only seen vampires able to ware it off so quickly." He added with one eyebrow raised. When I didn't answer he sighed, "How are you feeling?" He asked politely. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You fucking _what_? You've chained me up in some grungy room that smells like _death_, drugged me and you have the nerve to ask _how I am_?" I shouted in his face. He stayed silent for a moment, surprised by my outburst. Why though I couldn't fathom, I would like to see if his reaction would be any different if he was in the same predicament that I am now. "And what, no breakfast in bed?" I said sarcastically referring to his courtesy yesterday morning when he woke me up. He looked around the room and then back to me.

"I see no bed." He said simply. Huh? I shot him a confused look but then figured out what he meant.

"Well it wasn't exactly my choice to sleep on the _floor_." I said. He shrugged.

"No bed, no breakfast. If you behave, you get a bed. If you don't behave then you get no bed." He said with no emotion in his voice. I couldn't believe what he was saying. When had things changed? Where did my sweet, caring, gentle Andrew go to? Did I seriously just say _my_ Andrew? I think there is much evidence to the contrary. Exhibit A, the chains around my wrists and ankles! I glared at him but decided to change my line of questioning.

"What is going on Andrew?" I said slightly calmer. I looked in to his eyes and he did not answer. I sighed. "What were you in jail for?" I asked, remembering our previous conversation. There was a moment of silence and I was beginning to think he wasn't going to reply.

"Rogue supernaturals murdered my parents." He said quietly to me and I could guess where this was going.

"And you went after them?" I asked.

"Yes, I hunted down and killed every one of them." He stated but didn't continue.

"So they put you in jail for killing your parent's murderers? I'm sure if you explained the situation then they wouldn't have-" I began but he cut me off.

"I did." He all but growled at me. "But the rogues were clever; they covered their tracks so well that there was no evidence to suggest they had killed my parents. They also planted evidence as well, evidence that pointed directly to me." He said.

"They framed you for your parent's murder?" I asked shocked. He nodded.

"I was then put in jail for the murder of my parents and for the murder of the rogue supernaturals." He said. There was another moment of silence and it was beginning to get awkward.

"You said Mr Jackson got you out of jail?" I asked.

"Yes, I did say that."

"Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"No" He said sharply. "I have said enough." He added. He reached over to the bag of liquid and filled it up, he fiddled with some buttons on the machine that I hadn't noticed before and the liquid going in to my arm doubled in speed.

"Don't you dare-" I began but I could already feel the haze going over my eyes.

"Sleep tight beautiful." Was the last thing I heard before the darkness once again, took me under.

* * *

**AN: Sorry its not very long! And for leaving it like this, I will try and put the next chapter up as soon as I can but I'm making no promises as to when, but hopefully it will be a quicker update than it has been recently as I now have a week off school! :)**

**I'm so sorry to everyone who I promised this would be up Friday!**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first story so please review! I don't mind what you say as long as it's honest! This story contains bad language and some violence!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed already your comments are welcomed, keep doing what you're doing!**

**I own plot and characters!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 14

Though my brain was still foggy, I could hear a loud crash, angry voices, and heavy footsteps. I heard a door bang open followed by a familiar voice.

"Angela!" I hadn't yet figured out whose voice it was but they sounded panicked. There was a slight pressure on my arm, but it was only there for a second before it was gone again. I felt a tap to my left check followed by, "Angela, Angela, wake up!" Why is this person so god damned persistent? It's rather annoying. "Angela, we have to get going." I tried to open my eyes but my lids were _so_ heavy and it was really tempting to just go back to sleep. _Smack!_

"Ouch!" I yelled as my eyes flew open. I blinked a few times and my vision cleared. "Smithy, why did you feel the need to slap me so hard?" I asked wincing at the pain shooting through my right cheek.

"Sorry I had to, you were going to fall back to sleep, and we need to leave." He explained.

"What's going on? What are you doing here? And where the hell _is_ here? It smells disgusting." I complained. I looked down at myself, I was wearing a black bikini and there were cuffs around my wrists and ankles.

"Well I was going to ask you something along those lines also. I call you to tell you to come to the office right away and half an hour later I am still sat there waiting for you." He said.

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

"Um, well. I may have sent out a search party." He said sheepishly.

"Oh you _may_ have?" I asked and he nodded. I was beginning to be able to think clearly now and with that my memories started to come back to me. "Hold on, where's Andrew?" I asked.

"Who is Andrew?" Smithy asked confused.

"My economics teacher, he brought me out here to distract me, and then locked me up in here when I realised his plans." I explained.

"Distract you from what?" Smithy asked and I thought carefully.

"Oh my god! Brian and Abby. They hadn't returned from visiting their parents and I was getting worried so I was on my way to Mr Jackson's office to get some answers when I got your call. When I hung up I bumped in to Andrew and he brought me here." I said with sudden realisation.

"Well no one else is here except for us, he must have taken off. I am not very happy that after my call you just decided to go off with your teacher." Smithy said annoyed.

"Well I wasn't going to but…" I said and thought back to Sunday.

"But what?" Smithy asked.

"His eyes were so…hypnotising. Wait, you have got to be _kidding_ me. Smithy, is it possible to _hypnotise_ someone?" I asked annoyed.

"Well it's uncommon but certainly possible." He answered.

"I can't believe he'd do that." I said.

"Hasn't he only been your teacher for a few weeks? Why would you presume he wouldn't do this?" Smithy asked me, confused again. I didn't answer, I thought back to the few times me and Andrew spent together when no one else was around. "There is more to this than I know about isn't there?" Smithy asked and I nodded. "Alright well let's get you out of here; we can speak about this later." I looked down at my still bound wrists and ankles just as Smithy started pulling on them. "These are pretty tough. Angela, you push up against them as I pull them." He said to me. But even with the two of us they still wouldn't budge. Smithy waved one of the men he had brought with him over to help as well. In the end it took me, Smithy and two other men to break the cuffs. What the hell were these fucking cuffs made of?

Once I was free Smithy helped me up but I was a bit wobbly on my feet, my legs were asleep. Smithy held me up until I regained my balance. I hadn't noticed how cold it was in here until a shiver ran down my spine. Smithy took off his jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Now let's go. We have much to discuss. And we need to find out what's going on with Brian and Abby." Smithy said and we left to head back to the office.

* * *

**AN: Short I know, sorry. What did you think?**

**Please review! **

**Thanks xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first story so please review! I don't mind what you say as long as it's honest! This story contains bad language and some violence!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed already your comments are welcomed, keep doing what you're doing!**

**I own plot and characters!**

**And yay! Faster update :) and I managed to make this a bit longer :D. It's not incredibly long though.**

**I hoe you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 15

"Angela, can I speak with you please?" Smithy asked me. I nodded and he led me in to a small office. "We still don't know what's going on with that school. Until I figure it out, I need you to promise me that you will be extra careful." He said to me seriously.

"Smithy there is a lot that you don't know about me, and I thank you for not pushing me to tell you everything. But you do not need to worry about me so much, I will be fine." I tried to reassure him.

"Angela _please_ don't underestimate them. I get the feeling that we are in _way_ over our heads. But I need you to know that you can trust me, and I will always be here to help you out." He said to me and I knew that he was telling the truth.

"I will be careful and thank you." I said and then I remembered something. "I think I may have something that could help us." I said to him.

"The book?" He asked me and I nodded.

"That reminds me, how did you know the book was in that cupboard?" I asked Smithy.

"We found it years ago and put a very discrete tracking device on it, it's microscopic so no one would notice it. We lost possession of the book about a year ago and have not been able to reclaim it. So I thank you for that." He told me.

"What is the importance of it?" I asked.

"Well we didn't have it for very long, it took us a while to make out the writing, it has faded in time." He said.

"Yeah I found that to. All I've found so far is a bunch of spells, some I've never even heard of before." I told him.

"That is as far as we got also. Do you still have the book in your possession Angela?" He asked me. And I nodded.

"Yeah it's back in my dorm room." I said.

"Is it safe there?" He asked me and I thought carefully.

"Well I hid it but I guess if someone was determined enough they would turn the room upside down in order to find it. I'll go get it now, that way I can change out of this bikini at the same time." I said and Smithy nodded.

"Ok come on, I'll transport you there." He said to me.

"No need."

"Angela me transporting you will get you there a hell of a lot faster and you need to be back here quickly so we can help Brian and Abby." He argued.

"I can transport myself." I said simply and he looked confused.

"How-?" He began but I interrupted him.

"Not to worry Smithy, I may put you out of your misery and tell you one day. But until then, I best get going." I said with a smile. I was just about to leave when I thought of something. "Smithy, how did you know_ I_ was in that cupboard?" I asked him.

"You aren't the only one who can have secrets Angela, remember that." He said with a smile and a wink and I laughed. Well I'm guessing Smithy is a lot more powerful than I thought, I wonder what else I don't know? "Now get going." He added.

"Ok ok, I'll be back in a bit." I said.

I transported myself straight to my dorm room and changed in to something a lot more comfortable and warmer. Grabbing a bag, I got the book out from its hiding place and put that and my laptop containing all of the copied files in to it. Also I got my best weapons from their hiding place and put them in the bag as well. I can't imagine that a lot of the students in this school would have hidden weapons but as I fight demons on a regular basis I need the best weapons around. I made sure I was quick and didn't make too much noise. No one came in and as far as I know no one was aware that I was even there.

I transported myself back to Smithy's office in the police department. Crowded in to the room now were me, Smithy and about ten other people that Smithy described as his most _trusted _officers. But shouldn't they all be trustworthy? I wondered. Oh well, not my business. There were people assigned to different ways that Angela and Brian could be found. Some were trying to find them with complicated programmes on computers, others were just looking at maps to try and figure out the most likely place they would be. And then there were people using magic to search for them. But even with all of this, it still wasn't working, we were no closer to finding them then we were an hour ago when we started this search. Smithy pulled me aside while everyone else was working hard.

"Angela, look it's blatantly obvious that you have more power than you let on." He said seriously. I was about to speak when he added, "However, I am not going to ask you about that. I am simply saying, that if you somehow have a power that will help us find your friends faster, don't you think you should use it?" He asked me looking me dead in the eye. I nodded to him in answer and walked over to one of the maps that were spread across the table. I held my hands out, palms facing down, closed my eyes and thought of Abby. I used a screening spell to find her; it would tell me her exact location. Once I found her, I did the same for Brian.

"Got them, let's go." I said and everyone turned to me shocked. "Are you all just going to stand around staring at me? I said I have their locations. If you do not wish, then you do not have to come with me, I will not hold it against you. But those of you who are willing to help me then follow me now." I said and then walked out the door with Smithy right on my heels. "That goes for you too Smithy." I said to him.

"There is no way I am letting you go without me." He said.

"Smithy I can take care of myself." I said a little annoyed at what he was implying.

"Yeah, I believe you said that the last time we were in a somewhat similar situation." He responded and I fell quiet. I decided to change the subject.

"I can sense that they are both well-guarded. Both of them and their families are tied up and surrounded by armed super naturals. I believe they have been given orders not to harm them until further notice. They have also been ordered to kill any intruders if necessary." I explained to him and those who followed me.

"Can you get a visual?" One of the men following close behind me asked. I lead us in to the armour room to collect armour and ammunition. I pulled out a piece of paper and began drawing the blue prints for Abby and Brian's houses. I pointed out where the guards were, where the hostages were and the best exits just in case anything went wrong. I split everyone in to groups so we could attack from all angles and the guards couldn't escape with a hostage.

"We will need to move quickly and quietly. These men will be highly trained, able to hear a twig snap within a mile radius. We will need to take them down as quickly as we can. Be prepared to kill, if we leave them alive they will only come back after us later when we least expect it." I looked around the group; they were all focused and were taking in everything I was saying. "Now, this is the last chance if anyone wants to drop out." I said. I looked around the group and they all met my gaze unflinchingly. "Grab your weapons and let's go." I said and lead them out of the building. Time for a rescue.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Please review! I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Thanks xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first story so please review! I don't mind what you say as long as it's honest! This story contains bad language and some violence!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, your comments are welcome, keep doing what you're doing!**

**I own plot and characters!**

**I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter but it is quite long though! So perhaps I can be forgiven? Lol!**

**Hope u enjoy!**

**Please review!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 16

I could see the vision of the house in my mind that Brian had drawn in art class. With the red roses climbing up the walls looking beautiful even with their buds closed, framing the wooden oak door and going perfectly with the flowers growing in the garden. The stepping stones leading up to the door and the white fence surrounding the property.

But where we crouched, hiding in the surrounding forest that is not what I saw ahead of me. The delicate white fence was trampled to the ground mixing with the now dead flowers. The wooden oak door was hanging on for dear life by its hinges. And the beautiful roses hung down like a veil over the opening, as if morning the tragic disturbance that was bestowed upon this little fairy-tail like cottage. Guards surrounded every inch of the property with guns. Smithy tapped my shoulder and motioned for me to retreat further in to the woods so we could talk.

"Guards surrounding the entire house and there are bound to be many more on the inside." Smithy said to me and I nodded. "If only we could get a look on the inside before attacking, it would make things so much easier." He added.

"Give me a second and I may be able to." I said to him. He raised an eyebrow in question but didn't comment. I concentrated and mumbled a spell as quietly as I could in Latin. After a moment I was inside the house looking through Brian's eyes. I could see the room that he was in, I could see everything in his direct line of sight, there was a guard straight in front of him and I could see another to his right. I couldn't see anything else of note; I needed Brian to look around the room.

'_Brain, its Angela. I need you to stay calm and don't react to my voice.' _I spoke directly in to Brian's mind. _'I have cast a spell that has allowed me to look through your eyes. I need you to do exactly as I say.'_ I said to him, still speaking to him telepathically. _'Now, as casually as you can I want you to look around the room. Do it slowly so the guards don't think anything of it.'_ I said and the scene in front of me began to change.

There were two more guards standing by the door facing inwards and two more directly behind them facing outwards. I could only just see past the guards which reviled a narrow hallway and I would guess that there were more guards at the other end positioned exactly the same as the ones guarding this room.

Brian turned his head left slowly and I saw a second door leading out of the room, the door was open and I could see that it in the room was a toilet and a sink, there was only one window and it was _way_ too small for anyone to be able to fit through it. I came to the conclusion that there was only one exit from the room. Well, two if you counted the bigger window along the left side of the room but guards were stationed at that as well. Wow, they really weren't taking any chances. How much exactly do they know about me?

'_Ok Brian thank you. Don't worry; we will get you out of there soon.'_ I said to him, speaking directly in to his mind still. I took one last look around the room to check that nothing had changed. The guards hadn't thought anything of Brian's wondering eyes so he was still safe. For now anyway.

Back in the forest I turned to Smithy, no longer looking through Brian's eyes. I transferred all of this information in to Smithy's and the other men's minds so we wouldn't be heard having a conversation.

"Ok so what's the plan of action?" One of the men asked Smithy, instead of replying Smithy looked to me and nodded.

"We need the surprise attack. We need to ambush them from all angles." I said and assigned each of the men a place to attack from.

"Where will you be?" Smithy asked me.

"Here is where the surprise part comes in. I am going to transport myself in to the room that Brian and his parents are in. All of the guards will rush to attack me and that is when you advance from the outside." I said.

"That's too dangerous." Smithy argued.

"I don't care, I'm doing it anyway." I said to him leaving no room for argument.

"Angela-" And yet he tries anyway.

"Smithy I trust you, do you trust me?" I asked him.

"You trust me?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Of course, after all we've been through, with all you've helped me with, would you really think anything different?" We were both silent for a moment when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Right, we have a rescue to carry out." I said and Smithy nodded.

"Just give us a signal if you need help in there, don't try and be a hero." He advised me and I nodded.

"When you see the guards start running, attack." I said to everyone there. "Right, I'm going in." Were my parting words to them before I transported myself in to the room where Brian and his parents were being kept hostage.

The guards all raised their guns as one but I used my telekinesis power to get rid of them and crush them. They weren't too fazed by that though and ran forward to attack me instantly. I managed to dispose of them easily but as more came it got a lot more difficult. It is very rare that I struggle in a fight but I can only move _so_ fast and any time that I managed to kill one of the guards another would be on me before the body dropped to the ground. Even with using some of my powers at the same time as fighting them it didn't seem to be helping much, more guards just kept coming. I didn't understand how there were so _many _guards, my first guess would be that Smithy hadn't realised yet but I could hear them fighting outside.

Bodies were cluttering the floor and I was taking more and more blows as time went on. I think I had finally met my limit. I was facing the open toilet room door; the guards I was fighting had their backs to it so they wouldn't have been able to see what I did. What begin pouring out of the taps but it didn't make any noise as the water never hit the sink, I watched out of the corner of my eye as the water came closer to us, it circled the guards, they didn't notice until it was too late. I looked to Brian and saw the sweat running down his face; he was managing to do this but only just.

'_Need a hand?'_ I asked him telepathically. I could feel his silent agreement but instead replied with,

'_How the hell do you plan on doing that?'_ He asked me. Instead of answering him verbally I decided I would show him instead. I added my strength to his so it wasn't as much pressure on him. Together we controlled the water. It surrounded the guards and practically _swallowed_ them. The water made a sort of cocoon around them and a force shot them backwards, taking out more than half of the guards that were attacking me. The extra strength was indeed greatly needed. I took out the rest of the guards and turned towards Brian and his parents and untied them.

"Thank you." I said to Brian and he nodded. "I had _no_ idea that you were _that _powerful." I said to him.

'_And I told you that your power was useful.'_ I told him telepathically. He gave a small sad smile.

'_But I just killed them Angela. How can you be congratulating me?'_ He asked disbelievingly.

'_If you hadn't then they wouldn't have killed me and then you and your family. And Abby as well.'_ I informed him and he nodded in understanding.

'_Where is Abby?'_ He asked and I could see the worry in his eyes.

'_I am going to go get her back now.'_ I told him.

"I'm coming with you." He said aloud and his parents looked confused, this was the first part of the conversation they had heard.

"No Brian you're not, it's too dangerous." I told him.

"And yet it never seems to be too dangerous for you to go out and risk your life." He said annoyed. "You saw how many guards were here; do you really think there will be less guarding Abby?" _Damn_ he had me there. "And you struggled with the amount of guards that were here. No matter how much you don't want to admit it we both know that without my help you wouldn't have been able to kill them all. Then we would all be dead." He said bluntly. I know he meant well though, he was just concerned.

"I have back up, you didn't see them because they attacked from the outside so there would be less for me to-" I began but he interrupted me.

"Less for you to fight? That may be so Angela but there were still too many guards for you to handle, and you will probably use the same tactics and then what would happen?" He asked me.

"I agree with Brian Angela." Smithy said as he walked in to the room with three of the original ten men followed behind him. How long had he been stood there listening?

"But he could get hurt-"

"And so could you." Smithy said cutting me off. Why did I get a feeling that I wasn't going to win this argument? He could tell that I was about to argue. "Look, I know this isn't ideal, but this is all we have left." He said gesturing to the three men behind him. "There were way more men than we originally thought, we are going to need all the help we can get in order to be able to save your friend." He said to me. I looked around the room, at the bodies piled on the floor, Brian's parents looking stressed and worried for their son, the three men that I still did not know the names of, who looked tired but determined to continue on this quest, Brian looking brave and fearless and Smithy looking concerned for my wellbeing.

I took a moment to just think about the whole situation, I didn't want to make any rash decisions that would later on bite me in the ass. I turned to the three men who now stood next to Smithy.

"What are your names?" I asked them. I know it was completely out of the blue but I needed to know. They were helping me and seven men had already died for me and I didn't know a thing about them.

"My name is Robert Blake." The guy stood in the middle said. He had short, spikey, jet black hair which was a great contrast to his light green eyes. He was well built and was so tall that I didn't even come up to his shoulders. I nodded in greeting and turned to the guy standing on his left. He was shorter and was slightly hunched over. His messy brown hair fell in to his deep brown eyes.

"Simon Hitson." He said to me. I looked to the third guy, he was the shortest out of the three, he had dark blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Ron Mikey." He said quietly. All three had impressive muscle tone and even though I could tell they were tired, they were trying their best not to show it. I could smell blood and saw that it came from Ron's knee, he had been shot but he was completely ignoring it.

"Ron let me take a look at your leg." I said to him.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He replied.

"But you've been shot." I argued.

"It'll heal ma'am." He said politely.

"Not if you leave the bullet in there it won't. It will get infected." I told him. He was about to argue some more but I lurched forward and held on to his leg, careful not to touch the wound. He tried to pull his leg away but I held on tighter.

"You are stronger than you look miss." He said to me.

"Please, call me Angela." And he nodded. I got him to sit down on a chair as I felt around the wound so I could figure out how deep the bullet went.

"You're lucky, it's not too deep, I can take it out but it will hurt a bit." I said as I looked up at Ron, his only response was a nod. I tore the blood soaked material so I could get to the wound easier. I kept my touch light so I wouldn't hurt him as much. I used a spell to grow my nails to a tweezers fine point and used them to pull the bullet out. With the bullet out I shrank my nails back to their normal size. I conjured up a wet cloth and cleaned the wound as best as I could, I hovered my hand over the wound and used magic to heal it. I had encountered many supernaturals in my time so I have managed to gather many different useful powers. I then also repaired the damage to his jeans, I couldn't get rid of the blood stain but I could repair the hole. Well you could say I have encountered people with very _odd_ powers as well.

I then turned to Robert and healed the gash on his arm, then to Simon and healed his broken collar bone.

"I'm fine." Smithy said when I turned to him. "I am a vampire remember, it will heal in no time." I ignored him and healed the cut on his head and cleaned the blood off of his face. I looked over at Brian and his parents but I couldn't see any injuries.

"We were not harmed." Brian confirmed and I nodded.

"How did you do that?" Brian's mother asked and everyone was staring at me, some in confusion and some in wonder.

"Later." I said leaving no room for arguments and everyone nodded.

"Come on we must hurry, we don't know if the guards notified anyone before we finished them off." I said.

"But surely they would have just shown up here to help?" Brian's mother asked unsure.

"They would more likely double up the guards surrounding Abby." I said. "Let's go back to the office so we can work out a plan of action. We must hurry." I added and we set off.

* * *

So...what did you think? Let me know!

Thanks xx


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys! I am so sorry this took so long to update! I have had no time and really bad writer's block :(. But I did try to make this chapter a bit longer. I will update again as soon as I can! Please review!**

**I own plot and characters!**

**And I had to re-upload this chapter because I made an error with some one's name, but that's all I have changed. Please review!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 17

We were back at Smithy's office so we could work out a plan and get more ammo. We all sat down to rest for a moment and then everyone looked at me expectantly. I thought carefully for a moment before speaking. I looked to Brian and narrowed my eyes slightly in thought.

"Stop trying to think of a way to stop me from helping you." He said to me. How the hell did he know that was what I was thinking? Oh yeah, his sensing power. That can get kind of annoying sometimes. I sighed.

"How about, I transport myself in to the room that Abby is being held, transport her and her parents out of there and then blow up the house which will kill most of the guards and then we will be able to handle the rest." I said to them all.

"I don't think Abby and her parents will be very happy with you blowing up their house." Brian's dad said to me.

"I think it may be the only way that we will all survive this. And I'll get them a new house." I said and Smithy raised his eyebrow at that but didn't comment.

"So what kind of explosives do we need?" Smithy asked me. But he only said half of the question. The other part he wanted to ask me was _'Or is there some other way you plan to blow the house up?'_

"Well after what has just happened I have a feeling they might put a magic block on the house, which is another reason that we should just blow it up." I said.

"But then how do you plan to transport yourself in and then out of the house?" Brian challenged. Oh yeah…Why hadn't that crossed my mind?

"I will just have to see if it works and then if it doesn't work then I will improvise." I said to everyone.

"Are all of your plans this well thought out?" Brian asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said with a smile and Smithy rolled his eyes at me. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards the room we were in and I turned to face the door. It burst open and I was about to attack before I realised who it was.

"Hey Angel, how are things?" He asked me with a big grin on his face.

"Ryan, why do you always call me Angel?" I asked him.

"Because you always change your name, how am I supposed to know what to call you?" He asked and I had to admit he had a point.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him letting that drop.

"I heard about a fight, I want in." He replied simply.

"Do you even know who or what we are fighting, or why?" I asked him.

"Nope, don't really care either. I heard there was a fight and that you needed more people, so here I am. I also notified a few others to meet us here to help out also. They will be here in about 15 minutes." He told me.

"Ok thanks, how many others do you know of that will come?"

"Only about ten, Angel." He answered me. I rolled my eyes at the nickname but decided to just drop it.

"Well that is a hell of a lot more than we have already." I said.

"Is this all we have?" He asked as he looked around the room and I nodded.

"Well while we are waiting for them we may as well get something to eat." Smithy said to everyone. I took Brian and his parents to the kitchen so we could get something to eat while Smithy, Robert, Simon and Ron went to the 'other' kitchen, where the fridges only held blood. As a large part of the staff here are vampires, it makes sense to have a blood bank on the premises. When we were all finished we collected more ammunition and armour, and met the others there as well.

"So you were serious about blowing the house up?" Brian asked when he saw me collecting explosives.

"It's the safest way that I can think of to do this." I said to him.

"Whilst I do not usually approve of attracting attention, I believe this may be the best bet. Even with the extra men it will still be a struggle to get everyone out of this alive." Smithy said.

"It's settled then." I said and headed out the door.

We left most of the men back at the office to protect Brian's parents as it was agreed that it would be safer to leave them behind. We then transported ourselves to where Abby lives. Thankfully she lives in a private house, with no other houses nearby, otherwise blowing it up would be quite difficult. I looked over the premises; the grand white house was surrounded by a coded gate with cameras pointing in every direction.

"Wow, Abby lives in a gated community? Never knew that." Brian said.

"Well at least the cameras are out, that makes things a lot easier for us." I said.

"But there are no guards standing outside, wouldn't it be easier to keep the cameras running so they could see us without us seeing them?" Ron asked. He had a point actually. I thought about what he said, it really didn't make sense. I concentrated on the area around Abby's house and realised something.

"There are guards here." I said quietly to everyone and they all looked at me confused, except Smithy. He concentrated on the area around the house just like I had just a moment before. He looked at me and then back to the house.

"You can sense them even though they are invisible?" He asked and I nodded. "Ok so that makes things more difficult. Can u get a visual of the inside?" He asked me, I nodded and concentrated.

I used the same spell as before so I could look through Abby's eyes. The room she was in is luxurious, it had expensive looking furniture lining the wall and framed art hanging from the walls, but the entire scene was ruined by the tension buzzing through the atmosphere. I realised that Abby was in the middle of a conversation with her parents.

"But they aren't here." I heard a male voice say. "I refuse to sit here and wait to be rescued, this is ridiculous, we aren't in any danger." He added.

"They are still here, and we are indeed in danger." I heard a female voice say.

"Oh and how would you know that? If they are here, explain to me exactly _where _they are Sophia." The male voice said again. From Abby's thoughts I found out that the male voice was he father Jimmy and the woman's voice was her grandmother.

"They are right in this room, listening to our conversation. You would be able to sense that if-" Sophia, her grandmother began but Abby's father cut her off.

"If what Sophia?" He said.

"Do we really need to get in to who's side of the family is the most powerful?" Abby's mother said sounding tired of this conversation even though it had only just really begun.

"Can you sense it Julia?" He asked his wife.

"I don't see why that matters." She replied, trying to avoid the question.

"So you _can_ sense it then?" He asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Dad can we just drop this please? This isn't really the time or place to be having this argument _again_." Abby said quietly and everyone went silent.

'_Abby, it's Angela; don't react in any way to my voice. I'm going to get you out of here but I need your help.' _I spoke directly in to Abby's mind just as I had with Brian earlier. I sensed her silent agreement and continued. _'I need you to look around the room, do so slowly, you are not alone in that room.' _She looked slowly to her left and I sensed four guards standing back to back guarding the door, and two facing in at the window. She looked to her right and there were four more guards standing in the same formation by that door as well. _'Ok Abby thank you, I'll be back in a moment, just stay calm, I will have you and your family out of there soon, I promise.'_

I exited Abby's mind and turned to the others.

"Very similar guard formations as there were at Brian's house. Ten guards will rush to attack me as soon as I enter the room. So here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to go back in to Abby's mind and untie the ropes binding her and her family to the chairs, as soon as I come out of her mind I will have to transport in there immediately before the guards realise they are no longer bound." I said to them.

"How will we blow up the house though?" Smithy asked me and I thought for a moment. I looked back at the house, trying to analyse how this operation would go. I looked to Smithy for a moment.

"Smithy, I need you to do something. It should be safe enough but I am keeping in mind that not all of my plans tend to go so well." I said to him seriously. He nodded and said,

"What do I need to do?"

"I need you to plant the explosives around the outside of the house, I will put a charm on you so you will be invisible, not even the guards will be able to detect you, only I will know where you are. I will transport you to each location that the bombs need to be placed." I said to him and he nodded. "I'm going to just check in with Abby one moment before we do that just to check that everything's ok."

I re-entered Abby's mind, as far as I could tell nothing had changed.

'_Abby, I'm back. Is everything ok? Answer me with your thoughts.' _I said directly in to her mind again.

'_Everything's fine Angela. Is Brian ok?' _She asked me in her mind. She is always making sure that everyone else is ok, she's so sweet.

'_Brian is fine, he's with me and I have his parents under protection. But I need to ask you something. Is there anyone else in your house? Family, friends, pets, that sort of thing?'_ I just wanted to check before I blew up her house, I can be considerate sometimes.

'_No, it's just me, my mum, my dad and my grandmother.'_ She replied.

'_Ok, I'll be back soon, be ready to jump in to action at a moment's notice.'_ I said and I sensed her silent agreement.

No longer in Abby's head, I turned to Smithy.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Let's do this." He said and I nodded. I made sure he had all the bombs he needed and then I cast the invisibility charm on him. No one else who was with us could see him, but I knew exactly where he was. I transported him to the first location, the first bomb was to be planted at the left side of the front of the house, I was in Smithy's mind so I would know when he was finished planting the bomb and could move on to the next one. The first one was no problem, so I transported him to the right side of the house. The first four bombs were planted at each corner of the house, then two around the garage, and the last two around the conservatory.

'_Ok Smithy that should do it.' _I said to him inside his mind and then transported him back to where we were hiding in the woods.

"Ok, now time to release the prisoners." I said to everyone.

"Angela, be careful." Smithy said to me.

"Always am." I said with a smile and a wink and he rolled his eyes at me.

For the third time, and hopefully the last, I entered Abby's mind.

'_Abby, I am going to have to enter your family's minds as well so they don't react when I untie them.'_ I said to her.

'_Ok, well good luck with that.'_ She said to me.

I stayed in Abby's mind at the same time so they could all hear me. I entered Sophia's mind first.

'_Sophia I am-'_ I began but she cut me off.

'_I know who you are'_ She said.

'_I am going to get you out of here, just stay calm-'_ I tried again.

'_I know what you are here for as well, and you are planning on blowing up our house.'_ She stated plainly.

'_Well yes but-'_ Why does everyone keep interrupting me?

'_Seriously?'_ Abby interrupted me surprised.

'_It's the only way I can get you all out alive without anyone else dying. We lost some of our numbers getting Brian and his family out. I will restore your house back to how it is now, with every detail exact. I just need you to trust me.'_

I went in to her father Jimmy's mind next.

'_Jimmy, stay calm, do not react to my voice.'_ I said to him.

'_What the hell? Who are you and why are you in my mind?'_ He demanded angrily with his thoughts.

'_Calm down dad, she is my friend; she is going to help get us out of here.'_ Abby said to him.

'_Yes but to do that she is going to blow up our house.'_ Sophia added.

'_What did you just say? What is the meaning of this?'_ He questioned. I am really starting to regret this whole group mind chat.

'_Please stay calm; this is the only way I can get everyone out alive.'_ I replied.

'_Who are you?'_ Jimmy demanded.

'_Please save questions for later. I need to get you out now.'_ I said a bit impatiently.

Now just one person left.

'_Julia, do not react to the sound of my voice. Please stay calm and please do not ask any questions. I am just trying to get you and your family out. Do you understand?'_ I decided to just say everything all at once before anyone could interrupt me.

'_Yes.'_ Was her only reply. I should have started with her; at least she isn't drilling me for information.

'_Ok, I need you all to listen to me. I am about to untie the ropes around your hands. I need you to stay perfectly still and pretend you are still bound. I will then transport myself in to your house, as soon as I do that; I will need to transport you out again immediately. Do you understand?'_ I asked them.

'_Yes.'_ They all replied.

'_Brilliant. Ok, here goes, and remember, please don't react.'_ They stayed silent and I used telekinesis to untie their hands. I did it slowly so the guards wouldn't notice.

'_Ready? I need all of you to stand up on the count of three. One, two, three.'_ I said in their minds and on three I transported in to the room. The guards reacted instantly just as I predicted. I grabbed hold of all of Abby's family and transported them in to the forest where the others were still waiting.

"Now Smithy." I said and he pressed the trigger that set off the bombs. We all watched as Abby's house exploded, bits of rubble were flying everywhere. A huge cloud of smoke erupted from the house, darkening the sky. I looked around trying to sense if any of the guards managed to escape the explosion. Very unlikely I'll admit, but still possible.

"Do you see or sense any of the guards?" I asked Smithy and he shook his head. "Neither do I." I said to him. "Doesn't mean there aren't any though." Brian turned to me expectantly. "Everyone retreat further in to the woods, we need to make sure we aren't going to be followed." I said and everyone did as I had instructed, we ended up in another clearing.

"Won't the authorities be showing up any minute in response to the explosion?" Jimmy asked me.

"No, I put a charm on the house, the only people who know it exploded is us and the guards, and they should all be dead. That way, when I restore your house, no one will find it suspicious." I explained and he nodded in understanding.

"No sign of any guards yet." Simon informed me. I scanned the forest, all was silent. We waited a moment longer. I moved Abby and her family behind me and stood in front of everyone, Smithy realised what I was doing and stood at my side, Brian followed suit and stood at my other side.

"Brian, you can't even see them." I pointed out.

"Can I not?" He asked and nodded towards the trees and I saw what he meant. While I had gone with my senses to alert me when they arrived I did not see them marching through the trees.

"The explosion must have disrupted their charm spell." Smithy pointed out and I nodded.

The came in to the clearing and we could now see that there were only seven of them. Seven against three, we could take them.

'_Smithy, you take the two on the right, Brian you take the two on the left, and I'll take the three in the middle. This is going to be easy.'_ I said in to their minds. I sensed Smithy's eye roll at the fact that I was giving them two each, leaving three for myself but I let it slide.

We each pulled out swords and guns, ready to fight. The guards kept coming towards us at a steady pace. When they were about a yard away from us they charged toward us. Three went to the left to fight Smithy and three went to the right to fight Brian. Which left the one in the middle to fight me. I was rather insulted that they thought I was the least threat to them. They are about to find out how wrong they are. I sliced of the guards head with my sword before he could even take a swipe at me. I grabbed hold of one of the guards that was attacking Brian and killed him as well. One of the three who were fighting Smithy then turned to me, finally realising that I was a bigger threat then they originally thought. When I finished him off I turned to Brian and Smithy and saw that they had killed their opponents as well.

"Let's get back to the office." Smithy said and I nodded, between the two of us we transported everyone back to what has ended up as somewhat of a rendezvous point for us. As soon as we got back there though everyone started with all the questions, and they were all directed at me.

"Ok everyone quite." I commanded and everyone fell silent, good choice on their part. "I realise that you all have questions. But it's been a long day, let everyone eat and tend to their wounds first. Then I will answer any questions you have." I said to them.

"But how will we know if you tell us the truth? What if we ask you a question you would rather not answer?" Jimmy asked me but I had already seen this coming.

"I give you my word that I will answer everything with the truth, no matter what you ask." As I said that last bit my eyes flickered slightly towards Smithy, and he realised what I meant. He could finally find out what I have been hiding all these years.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Please let me know what you think!**

**Review!**

**Thanks xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I really hope you all like this chapter, I've worked hard on it and I think it's the longest chapter I've ever posted! :)**

**There won't be many more chapters of this story but I'm considering doing a sequel, so let me know what you think of that and if there's anything that you think should be in the sequel then let me know! And also if you have any ideas on what the sequel could be called then please let me know!**

**And whoever posted a review under the name of 'Addy Chrome' then I really don't see the point in not using your real name, I know it wasn't him because I've spoken to him. And if you don't like my story, then just don't bother reading it.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added my story to favourite stories or story alert, and added me to favourite author and author alert.**

**I hope you're all enjoying my story.**

**I own plot and characters.**

**Please review!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 18

After everyone had eaten and tended to their wounds, they all started to make somewhat of a semi-circle around me. A few people were still chatting amongst themselves but after a few minutes everyone was seated around me, and all attention was on me. I was a little worried as to what everyone would ask, guaranteed there will be questions that I won't want to answer, but I promised them the truth and the truth they will get. I looked around at all the faces, they all looked expectant and I had no idea where to begin.

"I knew she wouldn't tell us anything." Abby's father Jimmy said to everyone harshly.

"I was just merely thinking of where to begin." I said to him calmly. Abby and Brian came and stood by my sides, resting their hands on my shoulders to show their support.

"You don't have to do this Angela." Abby said to me softly.

"It's fine, I did promise after all." I said and she nodded.

"You blew up our house so we could all get away without any more people dying didn't you?" Julia, Abby's mother asked me and I nodded. "Won't the neighbours call the police after they heard the explosion?" She asked.

"No, I used magic so the only people that could see and hear the blast was us and the guards, I couldn't let anyone see your house being blown to pieces otherwise it would look suspicious when I restored it. Which I have already done, by the way." I told her and she looked surprised.

"You managed to restore it from this distance away?" Sophia asked me and I nodded. "That's pretty impressive." She added.

"Especially for a mind reader. So what actually _are_ you?" Jimmy asked me, out of the corner of my eye I saw Abby look at me with wide eyes, she remembered what I had told her, and she knew how important it was for it not to get out. Her look didn't go unnoticed by her father though.

"Abby, you know don't you?" Jimmy asked her but she said nothing. "Oh my, you do." He added after a moment. I saw Smithy look at me and I didn't need to read his thoughts to know what he was thinking, as I had told Abby before him, and I had known him for years. No doubt he felt a little betrayed by that.

"My power, will not be one that any of you have heard of before." I began whilst I looked around at all of the curious faces. "The best way that I can explain it is that any power that I have come in contact with, I can use." I said to them.

"So you take other people's powers?" Brian's father asked me.

"No, the person with the power is not affected in the slightest; I can use their power anytime I want without them realising or feeling any different what so ever." I said and everyone looked shocked.

"I have never heard of such a power." Sophia said.

"This explains so much." Smithy said. "So the day I met you, that's how-?" He left the question hanging and I nodded.

"And that's how you managed to help me with the guards when you were rescuing us?" Brian asked and I nodded.

I could tell that Brian was curious about something but he didn't want to question me about it.

"Go ahead Brian; I did say that I would answer everyone's questions." I said to him, he looked at me, asking me with his eyes to make sure that I was certain. I nodded.

"What was that house that you drew in art class? We were supposed to draw our home, and when I asked you about it you just avoided the question." He asked me.

"What house?" Smithy asked me and I sighed. I held my hand out palm facing up, and conjured up the piece of paper that I drew the house on. When Smithy saw it he looked at my questioningly, he of course recognised the house straight away, but had no idea why I would draw that as my home.

"Abby, do you remember when I told you about the family that adopted me?" I asked her.

"The ones that were killed by rogues?" She asked and I nodded.

"Well there is something I didn't tell you about when they died."

"Surprise surprise." Jimmy said sarcastically. I ignored him and continued.

"The people who killed them, weren't after them, they were after me. They fought to protect me and to distract them so I could escape. They knew that they wouldn't win the fight, they knew they were going to die." I said.

"But why didn't you fight with them? I've seen how you fight, you could've taken them." Brian's father asked me. "And you are very powerful, and even if your only power was mind reading that still would've given you an advantage." He said.

"I was young when they attacked, there were hundreds of them and I was a lot less powerful then, I was still figuring out my powers. Even with my help, we wouldn't have stood a chance." I said. "So, leaving them behind, I ran. I had no idea where I was going, just that I had to get away. When I thought that I was safe, I looked for a place to stay."

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand, my eyes travelled over the drawing, and my thoughts drifted back to that day. I remember the smell of fear and determination coming from those who had quickly become my family. They were willing to fight for me, even though I was not even related to them. I remember them fighting for my life, whilst I just ran. I remember the battle cries, the blood, the death. But what I remember the most, is that it was all my fault.

"This quickly became my home, no one was likely to stop there for the night in passing, it wouldn't be the place that anyone would suspect that I would stay, and that made it perfect for what I needed." I said.

"But what did you do for food?" Brian's father asked me.

"I hunted animals in the forest." I said simply.

"How long were you there for?" Brian asked me.

"Five years, maybe more. I'm not entirely sure about the time frame; I had no way of keeping track." I said to them.

"Why were the rogues after you?" Ryan asked me.

"I have no idea, I have been trying to find out, but have found nothing." I said.

"So what made you decide to leave?" Abby asked me and I laughed at the new memory that came to mind.

"Well that was when I first met Smithy." I said and looked at him.

"We were looking for a place to have meetings where we wouldn't be interrupted, and wouldn't be found easily. We thought it was the perfect place, an abandoned house out in the woods, we presumed no one would be living there because of the sorry state it was in." He said. "We certainly got one hell of a shock when we went inside." He added.

"I was upstairs when I heard the door open, and then footsteps on the creaky floorboards." I said.

"We were scoping the place out to make sure there was indeed no one living there." Smithy added in.

"Your people were really noisy." I said to him remembering that day.

"Well I am sorry, we hadn't been living there for years and therefore know what parts of the house made a hell of a racket, which was pretty much everywhere." He said and laughed.

I traced a large square in the air and brought it to life as if it were a TV screen. I joined mine and Smithy's memories together so the others could see what happened. Smithy said a few things as the memory went on, to explain what was happening.

"Half of my team went upstairs and I was with the team patrolling downstairs. We declared the downstairs as clear but the half that went upstairs didn't respond when we contacted them on their radios. I went upstairs and all of the rooms were completely empty! I had no idea where my team had gone, they had completely disappeared! I was so confused."

The memories played like a film, it showed everything that Smithy was explaining.

'It showed Smithy turning around so he could leave the room and I jumped down behind him and attacked him. Within a few seconds I had Smithy kneeling on the floor with his hands pinned behind his back. By then the rest of his team had realised that something was wrong and had ventured upstairs, they came in to the room where I had hold of Smithy. I pulled him up so his body shielded mine.

"Don't shoot! I'll kill him before you get the chance to kill me." The much younger me said to Smithy's team. They had pretended to go along with it, but I could see the amusement in their eyes. I read their minds and they presumed that Smithy was faking it, and that they didn't need to worry because surely their leader would be able to take down a little girl. A vicious snarl left my lips in result of their thoughts.

"Don't underestimate her; she's already taken out half the team." Smithy said to them.

"But she's only a child." One of them said in reply and I growled fiercely at him.

"Shut up Chris." Smithy said to him. "Look, we don't mean you any harm." He said to me.

"Oh really? The weapons say otherwise." I replied.

"Drop your guns." Smithy said to his men, they hesitated for a second but then did as they were told.

"I said weapons not just guns, for instance the blades that you all have hidden in your boots, the miniature lasers that the girls have cleverly hidden in their hair, and while you're at it, get rid of your radios as well." I demanded. The men looked to Smithy and he nodded, instructing them to do what I had said. I leant down and chucked Smithy's radio, knife and phone to the side of the room.

"Do you trust that we don't wish to harm you now?" Smithy asked me.

"No." I said bluntly.

"I don't know anything else we can do to prove to you-"

"Why are you in my house?" I interrupted sharply.

"We didn't know you lived here, we thought it was abandoned." Smithy said to me.

"Who sent you? Why are you rogues after me?" I asked them.

"We are not rogues; we are the super natural police force." Smithy said, trying to reassure me.

"I don't believe you." I said.

"My badge is clipped to my belt." He said simply. I reached round and grabbed it; I studied it closely before replying.

"Could be fake." I said.

"Well I'm sure you have some way of finding that out yourself." He said and I tensed. Did this mean he did know who I was? He seemed to know that I was a mind reader, so he must know the rest as well. "Calm down, I can sense what type of super natural you are. We have no clue who you really are." He added.

"You should leave." I said bluntly.

"Let us help you."

"I don't need your help." I almost growled.

"We could help you find your family." Smithy said and I paused, caught up in my own thoughts. Keeping one of my hands around his wrists behind his back, I wrapped my other arm around his neck.

"My family are dead." I said in a whisper. As soon as the words left my lips the air seemed to grow colder.

"Sir, enemy approaching." One of his men said to Smithy. I released Smithy and turned towards the people who just transported in to the room and growled at them.

"We have been looking for you for a long time." They said to me, I recognised the leader from one of my visions, he had ordered the attack on my family.

"Congratulations, you've found me. Your reward is death." And just as I said that I lunged forward and sliced my extended nails across his throat, slicing a major artery, and killing him instantly. I attacked the rogue nearest to me, taking him out as well. I killed three more and was just turning around when I heard,

"Look out!" I turned and saw that Smithy had grabbed hold of one of the rogues just before he could slice my head off. He gripped each side of his head, and twisted it sideways, snapping his neck.

"Thank you." I said to Smithy.

"You're welcome; do you believe me when I say that we don't mean you any harm now?" He asked me.

"You may not, but your people back at the office will try and use my powers against me." I said to him.

"Ok, well we can work something out. I'm not just going to leave you out here with no protection."

With a click of my fingers the screen vanished and everyone's attention came back to me and Smithy.

"What did you do after that?" Abby asked.

"Well I could see the fear in her eyes when we mentioned taking her in to civilisation, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. So we made sure she always had guards there to protect her. I worked with her to adapt her powers and when she was older we introduced her to the city where we worked." Smithy explained.

"So you're telling me, that she managed to pin you down?" Jimmy asked Smithy.

"That is correct." Smithy replied.

"But she looked about seven years old! And you're a vampire." Jimmy said.

"Yes, I never really did understand how she could be so strong. But she was never very forthcoming with information." He explained with a smile at the memory of how difficult I was. "I finally know how she did it now. You can also use vampire's strength against them can't you?" He asked me and I nodded.

"So why did you draw that as your home?" Brian asked.

"After that I moved around a lot. It was the longest I had ever stayed in one place. As odd as it may sound, it's the last 'proper' home I've had." I said.

"No." Jimmy said and I looked up confused.

"But she's told us so much, it's the least we can do." Julia said to him.

"I said no." Jimmy said bluntly.

"If you don't then I will." Sophia said.

"What's going on?" Abby asked but no one said anything. "Mum? Dad?" She asked but they wouldn't even meet her gaze. She turned to Sophia. "Grandma?"

"The school thinks that your friend is evil." She said to Abby.

"What? Why would they think that?" She asked shocked. Sophia looked at me.

"They found out about you years ago when they found a rogue who was searching for you. They tortured it for information but all they got was a name. They followed a paper trail but it only got them so far. They hired private investigators to try and find out more, and to steal the book." She explained.

"The book they stole from us?" Smithy asked and she nodded. "But what has the book got to do with Angela?" He asked confused and that got me thinking about something that Andrew had said to me. '"You don't know what's going on, you haven't read the book."' He had said, I have gotten part way through it but I have only found some spells so far.

"Have you not read all of it?" Sophia asked me and I shook my head. "Ok, I guess I will just have to tell you the importance of it then." She cleared her throat and began.

"There is a certain story that is told by many. This story has been told since the beginning of time and will continue being told for years to come. It is not a happy tale but it is absolutely true. It is set before years were even counted.

This story begins in a Kingdom, where a beautiful child was born, they named her Alie. The baby girl had glowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was the greatest gift the King and his wife could ever wish for.

But on her 6th birthday something horrific happened, the day went as it should; she had a massive banquet fit for a Queen, she was showered with gifts and attention. She went to bed as happy as she could ever imagine being.

But the morning after when her parents went to wake her they got a frightful shock, as the little girl that was lying in the bed did not have beautiful, long, blonde hair. She had fiery red hair that fell to her shoulders and unnatural, blood red eyes!" Sophia looked at me when she said the description and I nodded for her to continue.

"Her parents didn't know what to do, they thought a curse had been put on their daughter and sent for the best priest at once. Although the priest tried every prayer and blessing, the child stayed looking as she did. That afternoon, after the priest left a woman appeared. She wore a long white gown, which was at great contrast to her beautiful, red hair; she had glowing white skin and piercing eyes. She strode right in to the King's home and marched right up to the couple.

"Hand me back my daughter you retched beast!" She said with venom in her tone. They didn't know what to make of the woman; the King had certainly never been spoken to in such a manner before.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" the King demanded. "We do not have your daughter."

"Do you really think that child is your dear little Alie?" The woman said motioning to the child.

"Well she is certainly not your child." The king had the argument that how does this woman suppose that they had her daughter when this child was Alie just the night before. The woman insisted that the children had been switched over the course of the night. The King and his wife just stood firm and protected their child.

"Do not challenge me on this. You will regret it." The strange woman threatened. But the King would not listen. The woman reached around the King, faster than anyone's eyes could follow and touched the child with the tip of her fingers. The child disappeared.

"What have you done with my child?" demanded the King.

"Well we weren't going to agree, so now neither of us can have her. I have sent her to another time" replied the woman simply.

The King didn't understand but she didn't care. "And I will prove to you one day, no matter if it takes me all of eternity that she is _my_ child." And with that she left, and was never seen again. That anyone knows about. The King had all of his men out searching but of course the child was never found. The ending of the story has yet to happen. Every supernatural has heard of the story, and none have managed to find the missing girl. Or find out who's the child actually was." Sophia came to the end of the story and looked at me.

"But how come I have never heard of this story?" I asked her.

"I would guess it would be because you have never had anyone to tell you it." She said. "They think you are the little girl that the woman sent to another time." She added.

"But that's impossible!" Abby said and then she looked to me. "Angela, that's impossible, right?" She asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Smithy looking at me, I looked at him and he asked:

"Mr Jackson said something about your eyes. I know I said that I didn't need to know what it was but-"

"It's fine." I interrupted him. I raised my hands to my face, and began removing my contacts. Once they were removed, I kept my gaze down so no one could see. I looked up and heard several gasps.

"So you are her." Brian's father said.

"It seems likely." I replied and then I remembered something. "But Sophia, you said everyone thinks I'm evil. Just from that story alone they can't think that surely."

"They also know that you fight and kill rogues. I guess that adding those together they have come to that conclusion." She said.

I tried to rap my head around this new bit of information about myself that everyone seemed to know about except me. What does this mean? Is my mother dead now? And what about my father? And what happened to the Kind and his wife? And their daughter Alie? Was any of this actually true or is it just a coincidence? So many questions were going through my mind and I didn't know how I was going to get the answers for any of them.

"We figured you already knew about where you came from." Sophia said.

"So how many people actually know about this?" I asked her and she hesitated before answering.

"The parents of every child that attends that school." She said.

"Why would they all know?" I asked confused.

"That's the reason their child would be attending. Angela, that school is to train the students how to kill you." She explained.

"What?" Brian, Abby, Ryan and Smithy all shouted at once.

"That's what the school was built for." Sophia added. I couldn't believe what she was saying. A school was seriously built just so people could kill me? Did they really hate me that much?

"Why did you never tell me this?" Abby accused her parents.

"That was part of the deal; we weren't allowed to tell you until you were ready. We are really sorry sweetie; we really did think she was evil." Julia explained. She turned to me, "I really am truly sorry." She said.

"I know, it's ok." I said to her.

"No it's not." Ryan said angrily.

"Ryan, they weren't to know." I said trying to calm him down.

"I don't care! They still shouldn't have been a part of this!" He shouted in my face.

"Well if they weren't then we would never have known about this!" I shouted back and he started to see my reasoning. "If it weren't for them telling us then we would still be in the dark about this." I added, no longer shouting. I had to think of a way to get us all out of this, they wouldn't just be after me now, they would try and hurt Abby, Brian and their families, Smithy, Ryan and anyone else who stood in their way. They had been planning this for years now, how the hell was I supposed to figure this out by myself?

"Are you ok?" Smithy asked my softly and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure this out, how I'm going to solve this without more people getting hurt? I said to him.

"I think you mean how are _we_ going to figure this out." He said looking me straight in the eyes.

"No Smithy you've done enough, you all have. It's time for me to face the music." I said.

"Angela will you stop trying to be the hero all the time? We're here for you, we all are. We aren't going to let you go through this alone. We'll stand by you no matter what." Brian said to me sincerely.

"No, I can't risk you getting hurt-"

"Why are you always so ready to sacrifice yourself to save others?" Brian interrupted me.

"It's what I do." I said simply.

"Is she always this difficult?" He asked Smithy and he nodded.

"She never was very good at working with a team, and when she does she is always leading them." He said. I could tell that Brian wasn't going to back down. All of these people, willing to help me. I looked at each of them in turn, Abby's parents looked apologetic but ready to fight, even her Grandma looked like she was in for the long run, Brian's parents looked exactly the same. Then there were the three brave fighters: Robert Blake, Simon Hitson and Ron Mikey, who before this day had never met me, knew absolutely nothing about me, and yet were still willing to fight to the death for me if need be. Then there was Smithy and Ryan, Smithy was the same as usual, stubborn, caring and always in control. Ryan was young, loved the thrill of danger and the adrenalin of the fight, he was a very caring person and yet a ruthless fighter.

I was standing with a group of people, some that I had known for years, others who I had only known for a few weeks, some I had known for a day, and others that I had only known a few hours. What was it that went through their heads that would make them so determined to help me? I know that I should decline their help, go it alone no matter how much they protested, but something held me back, it was nice to know that all these people were willing to help me, no matter how different our worlds were, I would need all the help I could get for the upcoming fight, and to be honest, I was a little afraid of what was to come. A feeling spread throughout me, one of dread and weariness, made me wonder what we faced in the near future.

* * *

**AN: So what did you guys think? Please remember what I said at the beginning.**

**And please review!**

**Thanks xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait! I have been really busy with college. There wont be many more chapters for this story, and I still haven't made up my mind about doing a sequel, so let me know your views on that. Please review!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 19

The next few days consisted of training. Smithy and Ryan were teaching everyone the best defence and attack technics and I was in charge of instructing everyone on how best to use their powers to the maximum extent without hurting themselves. I don't think I need to mention the fact that it wasn't easy. Brian, Abby, Julia, Sylvia and Derik were cooperative but Sophia and Jimmy argued constantly over the smallest things. It really wasn't making things easy for me and I was losing my patience.

"Maybe we should take a break?" I said to everyone interrupting yet another argument between Sophia and Jimmy. "We will continue in an hour, get something to eat and have a rest." I said and walked out of the room and headed towards Smithy's office. I was only in there a few minutes when I heard footsteps approaching and then the door open.

"How long have you been in here?" Smithy asked me whilst closing the door.

"Not long." I said in reply. There was a slight pause and then Smithy asked,

"Anything on your mind that you need to share?" He asked me.

"Sometimes I think that you have Brian's power." I said to him with a small smile. "Do you, I mean, ugh…" Smithy looked slightly surprised but recovered quickly; he had never heard me stumble over my words before. I met his eyes and just asked him straight out. "Smithy, do you believe in soul mates?" He thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes and no, I would like to believe that there is just that one person out there for each of us, and when we meet them we just _know_. But there is no way of telling, things don't always work out the way we want them to. The only way to know is to take a leap of faith and just go for it." I thought about Smithy's answer, I was certain that he would say something along those lines. He waited for me to sort through my thoughts. I looked at him and I saw the questions in his eyes, questions that I knew he wouldn't ask.

"Smithy, you could have found out anything about me that you wanted, I promised to tell the truth and I meant it. You have so many questions to ask me and that would have been the perfect time. Why didn't you?" I asked him.

"If there is something I need to know about you, I trust that you will tell me in time. If you do not, then I don't need to know." He said.

"I was going to tell you about my power, I do trust you." I said to him.

"I know. I am going to make an exception about not asking you anything though, but only because I sense that you need to talk it out with someone. And as I am, I will say nothing if you wish to make an exception to your promise of telling the truth." He said and I nodded for him to continue, I think I know what is coming anyway. "What is going on with Andrew? I know you, you wouldn't go off with just anyone and definitely not after I had called you on an urgent matter. What's going on Angela?" He asked.

"Smithy, it's so very difficult to explain…but I will try. When I am near him I get this…tingling feeling, along my skin, I don't know what it is but it grows stronger the closer we get." I said.

"And that's why you asked about soul mates." Smithy said and I nodded. "How long has this been going on?" He asked.

"Since a few days after I started at that school." I said.

"And…how err close…." He cleared his throat before he continued. "Have you gotten? I'm sorry but I have to ask, I need to know how far this has gone." He said looking really awkward.

"It hasn't gotten _that_ far." I said and he looked relieved, this conversation had turned rather awkward rather quickly. I was actually having the _sex_ talk with Smithy. I know that he acts like a sort of father figure with me sometimes but this I was _not_ expecting.

"Do you know if he gets that feeling as well?" Smithy asked.

"I think so yes, he seemed surprised when he first noticed it." I said.

"Ok so we know that-" He began but was cut off by shouting outside. "What the _hell _is going on now?" He asked looking rather annoyed.

"Probably Abby's father and grandmother arguing again." I replied and sighed at the thought.

"That doesn't sound like their voices." Smithy said. "That sounds like Ryan." He said as we walked out of his office and towards the shouting. I listened carefully towards the other voice. We turned in to the room and saw Ryan towering over Mr Jackson. They stopped arguing when we entered the room.

"What's going on?" Both Smithy and I asked in unison.

"I am just letting you know your only hope of surviving." Mr Jackson said to Smithy.

"And what would that be?" I asked him, I couldn't read his mind as he was wearing that stupid amulet again, preventing me access to his mind.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea what he's come to say." Smithy said, whatever it was though, he didn't look pleased. Mr Jackson turned to me.

"The only way for your friends to survive this, is if either they hand you over to us or you come to us willingly." He said.

"Not happening." Smithy said sharply. "If the only other way to resolve this is to fight, then we will, and we will win." He said with a note of finality in his voice.

"What about you Angela?" My Jackson asked me. "Are you willing to sacrifice your friends in order to save your own skin?" He taunted me.

"What makes you so sure you will win? You pretend to know so much about me, and yet, if you truly knew the extent of my powers, you wouldn't _dare_ threaten me. I am after all, unbeatable." I said coldly.

"You have no idea how big my army-"

"It doesn't matter, we will still win." I interrupted him. "And besides, I am not forcing anyone here to fight; they can always just leave and not be part of it. They are here by choice; we don't need to resort to bribery." I said to him. He raised one, thick eyebrow at my reply. "I know a lot more than you think I do. Don't even begin to think that I am not aware that your main reason for coming here is so that you can find out our numbers and how much information we do actually know." I told him.

"You can't possibly know all that, the amulet-" He began.

"Only prevents me from reading your mind. But you are so _very_ predictable." I said cutting him off.

"Well I can see that you have made up your mind, I shall go now." He said, and with that, he left without a backwards glance. When he was gone, Ryan turned to me.

"Why didn't we just kill him while he was here?" He asked me. I was about to answer but Smithy beat me to it.

"He was wearing a wire, his entire 'army', as he blatantly puts it, were lying in wait, so if we attacked him, they would just burst right in." He explained.

"If they were right outside, why didn't they just attack us now, when we're not ready?" Derik asked.

"I do not know." Smithy said truthfully.

* * *

**AN: Remember to let me know what you think in a review! I'll update as soon as I possibly can.**

**Thanks xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you all like this chapter, it took me ages to write (and it's also the longest chapter I've ever written for this story). This is the last chapter of this story and I wont be doing a sequel as I put everything that I wanted to in this chapter. I want to thank you all for your comments :D.**

**I will be starting a new story called 'Out Of The Darkness' soon and the first chapter for that should be up by the end of the week. So just keep me on author alert and I'll try and post it as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 20

No one spoke as we were heading towards the school; Abby had a vision of every one that would be waiting for us. To tell the truth I'm a little worried, they have more than three times the amount of people we have, I know how powerful we all are but there is still a chance we will lose.

'_Don't think like that, we can win this.'_ Smithy told me telepathically.

'_What makes you think that was what I was thinking?'_ I asked him in his mind.

'_I know you Angela, more than you think. We will be fine; we have enough power to beat them.'_ He said to me.

'_But their numbers-' _ I began.

'_Will make things difficult yes.'_ He said interrupting me.

'_But we won't all get out alive.'_ I said to him.

'_But that won't be your fault, they are here by choice, they all know the consequences.'_ I wanted to believe Smithy when he said it wouldn't be my fault, but deep down I knew that once this was all over, and lives were lost, I wouldn't be able to blame anyone but myself.

I lead everyone to the school with Abby and Brian on either side of me, with their families behind them and Smithy held up the rear with Ryan and his men. I couldn't shake the worrying feeling of what was to come. We arrived at the school and stopped a few yards away from Mr Jackson and his 'army'. I looked over the amount of people who were against us and a feeling of dread washed over me. I know we saw their numbers from Abby's vision but seeing them now just made it all the more real. All of these people were here to kill me, they thought I was evil and they hadn't even met me.

My eyes landed on Andrew and I realised that he was staring at me, I couldn't decipher the look on his face and his eyes were doing well at hiding his feelings. He wasn't wearing an amulet but he had a strong mental shield preventing me from hearing his thoughts. I stopped concentrating on him and looked around. Both sides stood there sizing up the others.

"If any of you wish to change your minds and join our side instead then you are welcome, I know how easy it is to be manipulated." Mr Jackson said to all the people stood behind me.

"Listen to him Julia, you can't win with her. Remember what he said years ago, she's _evil._" A female voice said from Mr Jackson's side. I didn't wear my contacts today, I let them all see me as I am, no more hiding I had decided.

"You shouldn't believe everything he's told you Tiffany, he can't even prove that story to be true, and even if it is it would only prove that her mother was evil, not her." Julia said in my defence. "She saved our lives when Mr Jackson had his men take us hostage." She added and there were a few shocked gasps coming from the other side. Many people who were stood behind Mr Jackson shared looks with their partners, showing their indecision.

"She's lying." Mr Jackson said to everyone, "I'm on your side; I just want our children to be safe." He added.

"And yet for several years you have been training them to kill a girl that you hadn't even met." Smithy said. A few people, including Tiffany, stepped towards us.

"Where are you going?" Mr Jackson asked them.

"You said we can change sides if we wish to, and we do. You can't seriously expect us to believe that the police force has gone rogue. I'm finding your lies a bit transparent recently." Tiffany said. They walked further towards us and paused when they were about a meter away. "Child, we are sorry, we presumed he knew enough to come to the conclusions that he did." She said directly to me.

"It's fine, but just because you are no longer fighting for him it doesn't mean that you have to fight for us, you may leave if you wish." I said to her and the others that had stepped forward. They looked at their partners and seemed to be able to come to a decision without having to speak a single word.

"But we wish to anyway." One man said and with that, they joined everyone who stood behind me. After they had, many others began coming over to our side as well.

"What are you all doing? That girl is _evil!_ You can't destroy all our hard work just because she _looks_ innocent!" Mr Jackson said, full of anger.

"Give it a rest; this doesn't need to end in a fight." I said to him.

"It may not need to but it _will!_ You will _not_ beat me." He said with determination clearly displayed on his face. By this point everyone seemed happy with what side they were fighting for, I couldn't help but to look at Andrew, he wouldn't make eye contact with me though; he just stared at the floor. All at once everyone seemed to get in to a fighting stance, Mr Jackson shouted at his side to attack, but I noticed that he hung back, he didn't go straight in to battle, he obviously had some sort of plan. I couldn't worry about that at the moment though, as his fighters were heading at us at full speed.

We had already decided on our form of attack, and Brian and his parents were up first. They focused on the nearest rain puddles (I had been on weather control all day to make sure they would have some available water nearby) they raised the water and shot it at the first row of attackers, knocking them back in to the second row.

Then it was Smithy and I, using mind control, we sent telepathic messages to the next lot of attackers to make them head in the wrong direction, so they were heading away from us. Then Smithy's men, led by Ryan, used guns and hand grenades to take out the next. Then we went to hand combat and I soon lost count of how many bodies fell to the ground.

In our training sessions, I had taught Abby and her family how to predict their attacker's next move an instant before they made it, giving them the upper hand, even with this though, I still worried about Abby fighting, she wasn't the violent type, and she was so small and innocent I worried about her fighting people. She did fine in the training sessions though, so I just had to trust in her ability.

As we took out a large amount of Mr Jackson's army I got to thinking, these were all people that I had attended this school with, them and their parents tricked in to fighting us, I really wish we didn't have to kill them but I saw no other option at that moment.

As one, three men charged towards me, using my enhanced strength I kicked the first one in the knee hard enough to break his leg and he fell to the ground in agony. I ducked just in time to miss the sword that the second man swung at me, I punched him in the gut and he doubled over, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it to the right, breaking it and causing his sword to drop to the ground. He punched out with his other hand but I grabbed it in my own and crushed it, breaking a few miner bones, with an uppercut to the jaw, he fell to the ground unconscious. The third launched at me, tackling me to the ground, he was quite a big guy, well-built and strong, in any normal situation, he would be able to use his height, weight and build to overpower me. Thankfully in my case, this was no normal situation. I brought my knee up, planning on it landing in a very painful place for him, but he was fast, he managed to dodge it and in a flash he was straddling me, he then grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, I struggled against his hold but I found that he was stronger than I originally predicted.

"There's no point fighting me little one, even with your added strength you are no match for me." He said to me. "It's such a shame I have to kill you, I can think of so many other things we could do together." He said with a smirk on his face as his eyes travelled down my body.

"Drop dead." I spat at him and his eyes darkened.

"How do you really expect to get out of this situation little one?" He asked me tauntingly.

"Don't patronise me." I said angrily.

"Awe, I've touched a nerve, maybe I'll touch some more…" He said as his voice turned husky.

"Or maybe you could just get off of her." A voice that I recognised said behind him. Before he could turn he was smacked round the head with a plank of wood. He fell to the ground unconscious and released me at the same time. Andrew was then standing above me, plank of wood still in hand; he threw it to the side and stood there staring at me. After a moment he held out his hand in offering, I took it and he pulled me to my feet, as soon as we touched I felt that familiar feeling run up my arm. After he helped me up he still didn't let go of my hand.

"Thank you." I said to him and he nodded. "Why did you help me?" I asked.

"I didn't like his suggestions." He said but I could tell he was holding something back. He sighed. "And I didn't want any harm to come to you." I was shocked by what he said.

"But with everything that's happened, you were told to distract me, play with my emotions, and now you're here to fight against me." I said to him and he winced.

"In the beginning yes, I was instructed to distract you, to find out information about you. But I didn't expect to-"

"Expect to what?" I asked when he paused.

"To fall in love with you." He said and my heart skipped a beat. I found myself believing him but then I realised that this was probably just another of his tricks.

"Oh please that is so cliché; this is just another trick to distract me." I said the only thing I could think of, I needed to keep my heart better guarded so he wouldn't hurt me again. I couldn't let myself care about him.

"You say that and yet your heart says something different." He said in a soft voice.

"Yeah well I made a promise to myself that I would listen to my head more." I replied. There was a moment of silence between us. I was getting lost in his eyes once again, that's why I didn't notice someone about to attack me. Andrew pulled me to him and the attacker missed me, he swung again but Andrew grabbed him by his throat and broke his neck. I looked up in to his eyes again, I was pressed against his chest and he had his arms around me. This _so_ wasn't helping my whole 'listening to my head' plan.

"It isn't too late to change sides." I said to him.

"He's got too much on me." He replied, obviously meaning Mr Jackson.

"I can protect you." I promised and he gave a sad smile.

"But you shouldn't have to." He whispered. "I was telling you the truth you know; when I said I love you." He added.

"But you lied, the whole time we were together, you were lying to me." I said and he winced again.

"But this feeling-" He paused and motioned to where we were touching. "This feeling doesn't lie, this isn't a trick, I feel it as well Angela." He said and I could tell that he was telling the truth. I looked around for the first time in ages, bodies littered the floor, and the survivors were stood there watching us, waiting to see what would happen, we were after all, supposed to be on separate sides.

"Angela, you know I mean well, but are you sure it's not a trick?" Smithy asked me. I turned back to Andrew and I could see the love for me in his eyes. I was just about to reply when I felt his mental block come down, revealing all of his thoughts to me. I didn't find a single lie in them and he left his mind so open that I could find out anything I wanted about him.

"You don't have to do this." I said to him.

"I know that, but I want to, and I need you to believe me." He said.

"It's not a trick Smithy." I said to him and he nodded, trusting my judgement.

"Angela. Do you sense that?" Abby asked me urgently. I concentrated and realised what she was talking about, a very strong psychic energy was approaching us.

"What the hell is that?" Jimmy asked.

"I have no idea." Sophia said.

We all took a few steps back so we could be prepared for whatever was coming.

"Angela, can you sense any specifics?" Smithy asked me.

"Three, only one of them has power." I said.

"All that power is coming from _one_ person?" Julia asked shocked.

"Feels like ancient magic." Sophia added.

"Well we're about to find out." I said.

And just then, they transported themselves so they were in front of us. I was right with what I predicted, there were three of them, one man and two women. The man and one of the women were a lot older than the third; they looked exhausted and pale, almost unhealthy like. The other woman, the witch, stood proud and tall, her eyes were wild and fierce and she reeked of ancient power just like Sophia said. But to me something specific stood out, as I'm sure it did to everyone else.

The witch stared straight at me and I at her. Her shocking red hair was a great contrast to her pale white skin and her piercing red eyes held many years of knowledge. She turned to the old couple.

"Do you see what I mean now? She can't be your daughter, she's _mine_." The witch said to them, confirming what we were all already thinking; we looked way too alike for it to be a coincidence.

"Yes we get it, she's not our daughter, but _please_, let us go now." The man pleaded with her.

"No! It's all _your_ fault! Because of you I had to send her away!" The witch screamed at them in rage.

"We didn't switch our daughters; we just wanted our Alie back." The man said to her.

"So you are the king and Queen from the story?" I asked them and they flinched at the sound of my voice.

"Yes we are, and we are sorry." The woman said to me.

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault that your daughter was switched with me all those years ago." I said to them and they seemed shocked at what I had said.

"You don't blame us for what has happened?" The man asked me and I was confused.

"Well of course not, I don't know what did happen, I was six after all, and whilst I do want to find out what happened I'm not going to blame you for something that probably wasn't even your fault in the first place." I said.

"You are mature beyond your years." The woman said to me.

"Well I've had more than it would appear." I said in explanation.

"What do you mean by that? You're not a vampire; I would be able to sense that." The witch, or should I say, my _mother_ asked me.

"The spell you cast, to send me to a different time, malfunctioned, it did send me to another time, but it sent me to _several _different times. I have memories of living about 100 years, I aged normally until I looked about the age I am now, and then I just stayed frozen at 17." I explained to her.

"I don't understand what could've gone wrong." She said.

"I'm guessing it would've been because you weren't specific enough, your intention was to send me to _a_ different time, you didn't say _which _time you wanted to send me to, therefore I jumped between different time frames with no control over where I was going." I said to her. "Why did you send me away in the first place?" I asked her.

"They were the king and queen, if they said that you were their daughter then that would be how it would end up, they would have kept you, and you were mine. They would've spent years trying to figure out what was wrong with you, why you looked different from Alie, and you would have grown up not knowing what you truly are." She said to me.

"So you've spent the last god knows how many years making their lives a living hell? Blaming them for something that they couldn't possibly have any control over? Instead of jumping to conclusions you should have used your power to find out who really switched us." I said to her and there was a moment of silence, she looked down at the ground. After a moment she turned to the old couple.

"I'm sure this will probably be no consolation but I am so very sorry, I just, _couldn't_ lose her, and then my solution made me lose her anyway." She said apologetically.

"We can fix this." I said to my mother, I had only just met her, but she was my mother after all, and I couldn't bear seeing her that sad.

"How?" She asked me and I walked towards her.

"By joining our power, we can find Alie." I told her and she nodded, we joined hands and we were just about to concentrate when Sophia spoke up.

"Maybe it will be easier with more people?" She asked me. "You may be powerful, but she has been missing for many years, you don't want to drain your power." She said to me and I nodded.

Sophia, Jimmy, Julia, Abby, Brian, Derek, Sylvia, Smithy and Ryan all walked towards me.

"It will never work." Mr Jackson said.

"Well we'll see." I replied.

'_Keep an eye on him'_ I said telepathically to Robert, Simon, Ron and the rest of Smithy's surviving men.

We all joined hands and concentrated all our energy on finding Alie, it wasn't easy, considering all we knew about her was a brief description of what she looked like when she was six. After a while and still with no results I was beginning to lose hope.

"Angela do you sense that?" Abby asked me after a moment and I concentrated even harder.

"Yes I do." I said in wonder.

"Could that be her?" Abby asked.

"It must be. Ok, let's concentrate on bringing her here." I told everyone and all our power was centred in one place. After a few minutes we managed to transport the person we found to our location at the school. In front of us stood a girl who looked about 16/17 years old, her blonde hair hung tangled past her shoulders, she was covered in dirt and her eyes held no life in them. "Are you Alie?" I asked her, she hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "What happened?" I asked her.

"I was captured by vampires; they have held me hostage since, forcing me to drink their blood so I wouldn't age." She said and her voice held no emotion. Her eyes looked around at all the people.

"Do you have any idea who they are?" I asked her.

"No, but _he_ was their leader." She said pointing behind me, I turned and saw who she meant.

"Mr Jackson did this?" Smithy asked.

"Of course not! Are you really going to believe her? She looks half crazy." Mr Jackson said in defence but I could tell he was lying.

"So you kidnapped her, put me in her place just so this situation would be created so you could set up a school and train supernaturals to kill me?" I asked, slightly confused.

"That's messed up." Ryan said.

"Indeed." Smithy added.

"You seriously did that?" Andrew asked Mr Jackson.

"Well I wouldn't have had to set up the school if it weren't for _you_." Mr Jackson said to my mother.

"And how exactly do you work out that it's her fault?" I asked him.

"Well if she had just left things alone, I would have gotten away with stealing the King's daughter without them suspecting a thing." He explained.

"But what was your plan, why did you want to kidnap her?" I asked.

"To turn her evil, and then in to a vampire." He said.

"But why her?" I asked, not understanding his logic.

"She was the _king's_ daughter, kidnapping her would be an accomplishment in its self." He said.

"That is certainly a twisted way of thinking about it." I said disapprovingly.

"And then you and your mother ruined everything. With her sending you to a different time, I had to follow you to make sure what I did didn't get out. But the spell went wrong, you kept jumping through different time frames, you certainly made it difficult for me. And then I had confirmation that you were here. So I set up a school so I could use the pupils' powers to destroy you." He said to me.

"All that effort and you've still failed." I said to him and I could see the rage in his eyes.

"No, I will not fail!" He shouted in anger.

"Look around, you already have failed." Ryan said to Mr Jackson.

As the rage in his eyes grew to dangerous levels I could sense a spell that he was going to cast. Which came as a surprise considering I didn't know he had any witch heritage. The spell he was casting was gaining strength; he's more powerful than most witches I know. I prepared a spell to deflect it, as he was likely to aim it at me. He launched the spell and it came soaring towards me, just as I predicted, I was just about to deflect it when it changed course. It hit Andrew square in the chest, causing him to fly backwards.

"No!" I yelled in shock and surprise. I ran to him and dropped to my knees, his eyes were still open but he was losing consciousness fast. "Don't worry Andrew, I can heel you." I said to him.

"Actually, you can't." I heard Mr Jackson say from behind me, I could hear the smirk in his voice but I chose to ignore him. I concentrated on heeling Andrew; I put all my strength and power in to the healing spell. I didn't care if it killed me as long as he lived.

"It's not working!" I yelled at everyone and no one at the same time.

"I told you, it won't work, it's part of the spell. No power on earth can heal the damage it causes." Mr Jackson said.

"He's right…I can feel it, I'm dying." Andrew gasped out.

"No, I will _not_ let you die." I said determined and I concentrated harder.

"Stop it; you are draining all of your power." Andrew said to me softly.

"I don't care." I said to him as I looked directly in to his eyes. He took my hands in his and I felt the familiar feeling that I always did, except it was fainter. I felt a tear escape from my eye and run down my check. I had never cried in front of people before, in fact, I don't remember a time when I have _ever _shed a tear over anything or anyone. Andrew raised one of his hands and wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He whispered to me.

"I forgive you." I said quietly.

"I love you Angela."

"I love you to." I replied. And with that, his eyes closed, and his arms fell to the ground. "No." I whispered. Everything around me faded, nothing mattered to me anymore, Andrew is dead, and it's all my fault. My chest felt like it would collapse from the pain, I never let myself believe that I loved him before, but now I couldn't deny it.

"Angela." I heard Ryan say behind me.

"Leave her be son." I heard Smithy say to him. Even in my state of mind I picked up on the fact that Smithy just called Ryan 'son', I thought I saw a family resemblance. I felt myself come slightly back to the present time, and my heart filled with rage.

I stood up in one sudden, sharp motion and turned towards Mr Jackson.

"Murderer." I said threateningly and his eyes widened in fear.

"Even after everything he did to you? He lied to you, manipulated you. And yet you still care for him?" He asked but I didn't listen to him. He recognised the look in my eyes, one of hatred, anger and murder. And he was scared.

I lunged towards him, no one bothered trying to stop me, they would become collateral damage with the uncontrolled rage I was in. I wrapped my hands around his neck and squeezed the air out slowly. I didn't kill him right away, I wanted him to feel the pain that he deserved, he needed to be sorry for what he did, he had to pay.

I continued squeezing his throat, his face was starting to turn red and he was going to lose consciousness soon if I kept this up. I released the pressure slightly and took one of my hands away, I reached down and broke his right arm in one swift motion and he yelled out in pain.

'_You don't have to do this, we can lock him up and throw away the key, he will never be released, he will stay in prison for the rest of his life.' _Smithy said to me telepathically. If anyone else tried to reason with me, I probably would've either ignored them or told them to mind their own business.

'_But he needs to pay'_ I replied.

'_And he will, I will make sure of it.' _He said, trying to reassure me. _'But it is your choice.'_

'_Will killing him make me evil?'_ I asked him unsure.

'_No, but I also know that you won't be able to live with yourself, you will feel guilty even though he deserves the fate that you are so willing to give him. But it won't make your grief any less.'_ Smithy said.

I concentrated back on Mr Jackson, I saw the fear in his eyes and I knew that what Smithy said was right. I was still upset about Andrew, but this wasn't the way to solve it. I released him and he fell to the ground.

"Take him." I said to Smithy. He nodded and moved towards him while Mr Jackson tried to regain his breath. I think everyone was surprised at how that had turned out.

I went back to Andrew, went back to his _body_, I still couldn't believe he was dead. He's dead and it's all my fault. I rested my head on Andrew's chest and I let the tears fall freely.

* * *

**AN: And that is the end of something that has taken me 9 months to write. I really hope you have all enjoyed my story and thank you so much for your reviews! Like I said before, my new story will be up by the end of the week so please check that out.**

**Oh and if any of you have twitter and want to follow me (I will tweet updates when I post a new chapter/story) then my twitter name is: soniastokes, and just let me know who you are if you want a follow back.**

**Thank you and I hope you all like the ending.**

**xx**


End file.
